


Crime Scenes and Blood on Guitar Strings

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Niall, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Niam - Freeform, Slow Burn, detective liam, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He also has a warrant for an arrest tucked away in his coat pocket, and a moral compass made of solid gold, yet here he is, stuck in a compromising position with none other than Niall Horan, world-famous pop star and suspect in a murder case. And he's a pretty damn good kisser.</em>
</p><p>Or, the one where Liam's a Detective Inspector and Niall is the number one suspect in his murder investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so if you're reading this, I really hope you enjoy. This beast was both a nightmare and a pleasure to write, and I don't have a beta so all poor characterization skills, poor plot writing, informational inaccuracies pertaining to police and murders and investigations, bad google-mapping skills, grammar, and spelling mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated!

Detective Inspector Liam Payne finishes polishing off his frosted donut just as Sergeant Louis Tomlinson rushes into his office. The burst of motion swirls the stagnant air around the cramped space and Liam inwardly groans, because it's past twelve and he should be in bed by now, but Tomlinson's presence tells him that, nope, people still seem to think that they can get away with murder at this time of night. He silently sends up a prayer to the patron saint of murders and crimes to _please let this not be another one_.

“Liam,” Tomlinson pants, already securing his gun in its holster. “Apparent suicide at the Four Seasons at Canary Wharf.”

_Oh_. Liam licks at the powder lingering on his lips. So that was the page he’d been ignoring. Not purposefully, of course. He's just got… paperwork. 

“Louis, I've still got tons of reports to fill out tonight.” Liam gestures to the questionably high stack of manila folders on his desk. "Can't Grimshaw take this? Last I saw him he was sitting on his arse playing Flappy Bird."

Louis gives him an incredulous look. “Top priority. Cowell wants _you_ on this, stat. And for the record, if you had actually answered your pager, you'll know that _everyone_ is at the scene, even Grimshaw.”

Chagrin tickles Liam's cheeks pink at the mention of his superintendent’s name, and he’s up and out of his chair like a shot, grabbing and settling his own gun to his side.

“Why a suicide on top priority?” Liam shrugs his coat on, taking a brief glance at the clock on the wall. He ends up groaning and wishing he never looked.

Louis' lips purse into a thin grim line, and Liam gets this sinking feeling that he's not going to be home for another good few hours. 

“You know that Niall Horan bloke?”

 

**& &**

 

Liam did know that Niall Horan bloke. He was the hottest thing out of Ireland since that one fifth of boy band The Wanted and both of his sisters absolutely adored him; and he now knows why Cowell wants him on the scene so bad. He doesn’t really want to, but his mind pictures the bloke’s always-bright-and-always-smiling face on a lifeless corpse, drowned in the Thames, smashed in from falling out of the hotel window, or a bullet through the brain. 

He cringes and hopes that’s not the case as Louis screeches the car to a full stop in front of the hotel.

He spots one lone reporter first, meandering about aimlessly. The lad is easily recognizable, Liam knows him well- long curly hair done up into a bun at the top of his head, and an expensive looking camera hung low from his neck- for just in case. He's not hungry for his first breakthrough story, although his eagerness for gruesome details and Louis Tomlinson is a little off-putting. 

Harry Styles perks up immediately when he spots both officers. Liam gives Louis a glare that Louis pointedly ignores.

"How'd you manage to pull it off this time," Liam mutters, elbowing Louis in the side for his attention. "Text him before you even came to fetch me?"

Louis hides the blatant colouring on his cheeks under the lapel of his coat.

"I don't know what you're on about, mate."

Liam rolls his eyes at his sergeant's stupidity.

"You know, you can always just ask him out for coffee."

"He drinks tea."

Liam sighs, knowing he's lost this round before it’s even begun.

"Just don't let him touch anything this time," he compromises. "Please?"

“It was one time,” Louis hisses.

“He lost a man’s finger,” Liam snaps.

“Zayn found it just fine.”

Zayn was about to replace that finger with Harry’s own too, Liam thinks to himself.

While Louis fills Harry in on what they already know, which thankfully isn't much, Liam ducks under the yellow tape to find another sergeant and medical examiner already hovering around the body.

"Nelson, Malik." He nods his head.

"I got the call first," Sergeant Nelson says, sweeping her arm to indicate the body. Liam breathes a small sigh of relief as he scans it quickly. Not Niall Horan. That saves at least eighty-five percent of the world's tween female population from a total mass meltdown.

"Witness is a fan. Claims she saw the vic fall out one of the top floors.” Liam scans all of the windows from his viewpoint while Sergeant Nelson continues. One directly above him is open. 

"Name's Brad Beasly. According to Mr Horan, he's one of the sound techs."

Liam looks back at her and takes in the dark bags under her eyes. "Alright, that's all I need for now, Jesy. Why don’t you see if you can do something about the reporters? I don’t want this causing a frenzy. I'll talk to the witness."

Sergeant Nelson nods.

"She's over there." She points to a girl who looks about fifteen, huddled in a blanket while Louis, Harry, and one of Malik's assistants- Perrie, Liam thinks her name is- try to get her to stop sobbing while the paramedics look her over.

"Thanks." Liam says before she goes, crouching himself down by the body and the examiner.

"Liam," he gives a short tip of the chin in acknowledgement.

"Zayn. Anything?"

Zayn shrugs.

"Definitely fell from the top, if you couldn't already tell. Smashed his 'ead in pretty well 'n bled out. Dead around twelve forty-five and still warm. So about a half hour. We all got the call pretty quick." 

"Yeah well, that's what happens when it could be a world famous pop star."

Zayn frowns and Liam scratches a non-existent itch at the back of his head.

"If there's anything else, let me know. I've gotta talk to the witness."

Zayn glances over at her skeptically. She's still sobbing.

"Does she think it's Mr Horan?" Liam asks.

Zayn shrugs again.

"Dunno. Probably."

Liam steels himself- he remembers Ruth and Nicola at that age- and walks over.

"Miss Edwards, I've got it from here."

Perrie spins around, looking the slightest bit relieved.

"Thanks Liam. Be gentle with her, yeah?"

Liam forces a smile and Perrie hurries back to Zayn's side.

"S'cuse me, miss. What's your name?"

"It's not Niall, is it?" The girl chokes out. Another couple of waves of tears roll down her ruddy cheeks.

Liam roughs another smile.

"No, it's not."

More tears brim and spill over from the girl's eyes as she heaves out more sobs that Liam strangely does relate to something like relief.

"I'm Amelia. Amelia Rowlins," she garbles after much more sobbing, soothing and steady words.

Liam flicks his eyes over to Louis, who rolls his own (much better than Liam ever could) and produces a pen and pad from somewhere inside his trench coat. 

"And you did see this man fall from the window, correct?" Louis asks, barely glancing up from the pad as he jots down her answer.

"Yeah, I was out here waiting to see if I could spot Niall, you know? But then I noticed the open window and two figures."

Louis immediately stops writing and Liam goes livid.

"Two?"

Amelia nods.

"I wasn't quite sure before, it was at an angle so I couldn't really tell. I'm sure I just imagined it all. I'm not- I don't know, I'm sorry."

Liam catches Louis' worried glance.

"Amelia, you know this changes _everything_ , right? There's a huge difference between suicide and murder."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know, like I said the angle was off, but I swear there was something wrong! I heard the scream and everything!" Everything after comes out in a mess as Amelia starts crying incoherently all over again.

Liam frowns and rubs at his brow. Tonight's going to be a long night.

"Can you take me over to the exact spot you were standing when you saw the man fall?"

Amelia nods, and leads Louis and him over. Liam can see the open window, and from the angle he's at, it's not impossible to distinguish whether there would be two figures or not.

"Louis, make sure she gets her story straight. I'm heading up to the room."

He takes Jade and Leigh-Anne from forensics and brings them up with him, telling the other officers to close off the whole top floor to all unauthorized personnel. 

There are clear signs of a struggle towards the window. A chair toppled over, table thrown askew, lamp knocked to the ground. Liam walks closer to the pane. Fingerprints smudged against the glass, scratch marks and Liam doesn't doubt they'd most likely find a chip of a nail on the floor in the immediate area.

"Start dusting for prints," he orders, trying to stifle a yawn. "Windows first, then you can move onto the debris."

"Sir, the suitcases in here belong to Niall Horan," Jade says.

Liam frowns, starting to notice the dull thud in the back of his head. Forget a worldwide pre-teen meltdown over the death of a teen idol, it's starting to look like he's the killer.

He stays and monitors Jade and Leigh-Anne for another two hours, until his pocket vibrates with a text.

_**Leaving now. Hurry up if you want a lift home -L** _

Liam tries to sigh, but it comes out more of another yawn than anything. He should've really bought a coffee before he came.

Thankfully, Jade snaps her gloves with the same tired sigh.

"I don't think we'll find much else here," she says to Leigh-Anne, though Liam catches her side-eying him in his own peripheral vision.

He gets the message and bids them good night and good luck. He hears Jade snap on a new pair of gloves as he leaves and pages Jesy to take over in the hotel room.

 

**& &**

 

"Didn't offer Harry a ride?" Liam asks.

Louis scowls.

"Amelia's sticking with what she told us- two figures. And he says he likes taking the tube."

"Shame, could save him a few good pounds and you a couple more years of pining. It doesn't look good for Mr Horan then."

"What, why?" Louis chances a second to give Liam a shocked face as he pulls out onto the highway.

"Mr Beasly was pushed out of his room. His stuff was in there."

Louis' expression darkens.

"I talked to him; Niall. Says he was at the bar 'till at least after midnight. Seemed pretty broken up about the vic's death. Mentioned something about being close. I don't know, Liam. He just. Doesn't seem like the type of bloke to push someone out the window."

Liam rubs at his three-day-old stubble.

"Yeah, well. A lot of people don't look capable of murder. Plus, vics almost always know their killer personally."

"Look, we'll piece together what we have tomorrow. Question some hotel employees, the bodyguards, I'll let you talk to Horan."

Liam nods, and in the absence of conversation, drifts off to sleep before they even hit the highway.

When Liam arrives at the Yard the next day at six o'clock sharp, large cup of coffee in hand, there are pictures of him drooling in the police cruiser taped everywhere. He scowls, ripping the closest one he can find off of the whiteboard.

"Really Tomlinson?" He holds the offending image up, causing Louis to look up from his desk.

"Oh so we're back on a surname basis, Payne? I thought we were past petty rivalries."

Liam crumples the paper in a fist when he notices all of the other sergeants try to hide their amusement and giggles.

"Everyone on the Beasly murder, around the board in twenty minutes. Bring all evidence, suspects and clues."

"Ooh, story time!" Louis ducks back down to his desk to avoid a paper ball to the head.

Forty minutes later, a good chunk of the evidence points to Niall Horan and though none of his sergeants are buying it.

"Drunken spat," he offers.

"Evidence suggests the spat was cleaner," Louis says. "Plus Horan says Beasly didn't go down to the bar with him. Beasly would have easily been able to take over his attacker if they were as intoxicated as he was."

"Guys, I know he may seem like a good guy, but he's famous," Liam exasperates. "Fame gets to people. Fame makes people do things. We need to count him as a possibility."

"He wasn't even there for most of the night. He was plastered before he even got to his floor," Louis counters.

"Hotel clerk says she saw him taking the elevator at approximately 12:30 back up to the floor he booked. Vic's death is at 12:45, fifteen minutes is plenty of time to push a bloke out the window and pretend he lost his room card."

"Or he could've been so plastered he _actually_ lost it," Sergeant Grimshaw replies.

Liam pretends to ignore that.

"Where is the card anyway?" Nelson asks. "Maybe they still have it."

Liam sighs, it’s doubtful. This meeting is going nowhere. Except for the room card bit. That might lead somewhere.

"Alright, fine. Nelson and Grimshaw, go talk to the bodyguards. Tomlinson, get the bartender's statement, find out how much Horan actually had to drink." Louis rolls his eyes. "I'll talk to Horan."

 

**& &**

 

Liam watches Niall Horan shift restlessly in the uncomfortable metal chair and look around the cold, too-brightly-lit interrogation room with a nervous eye. One leg bounces up and down a mile a minute; Liam can see it shaking his whole body.

Finally, he takes a deep breath and goes to walk in.

"Sorry about that, Mr Horan. Got caught up with a few things. Got you some water anyway."

Even though he declined before, Niall takes the styrofoam cup gratefully and chugs the whole thing in one go. The tips of his forefinger and middle are a bright red and slick as he grips the cup, nails chewed down to the beds. Nail biter, Liam thinks to himself.

"Cheers, mate."

"Sorry for bringing you down on such short notice Mr Horan, but-"

"Please, it's just Niall Detective Inspector."

"Well, Niall. As I've said before, you aren't under arrest, I just wanted to take your official statement about what happened last night." Liam taps the pen against the paper before sliding them both over the table.

"Not a problem."

"So where were you at twelve forty-five last night?"

Niall hums, jotting his story down.

"Uh. Well, yesterday was one of our travel days, today was a rest day, just t' get off the road fer a bit. We got in around eight, I got room service."

Liam notes he didn't see any plates around the room.

"And you put it back out immediately after you finished?"

"Uh, yeah? Ow!" Liam winces as Niall rubs his knee where he smacked the underside of the metal table. "Sorry bout tha'. Leg gets a little jumpy when I'm nervous. 'M claustrophobic." Niall glances around the room and takes a deep breath.

Liam blinks, looking at Niall with a surprised interest.

"I put the dirty plates an' stuff outside on my way t'the bar. I stayed there for a good couple hours."

"How many drinks did you have, Niall?"

Niall's cheeks flush, and he's laughing with a little embarrassment.

"A few too many I s'pose. Lost me room card. Had to get Paul to give me another one fer a different room."

_Or he could have easily asked Paul for the room key after he discarded the one for his original room_ , Liam reminds himself as Niall continues to write down his statement.

"Did anyone else go to the bar with you?"

"Basil, and I saw a few of the crew there as well."

"Was Mr Beasly there?"

Niall shakes his head, bringing his fingertips up against his mouth. "No. I asked him if he wanted to go, but he said he was too knackered."

"And what was your relationship like with the victim?"

Niall nibbles.

"Brad was one of me sound techs, really close friend as well. Great guy, loved to grab a pint wit 'im every now 'n again."

"No bad blood between you two?"

The whole room seems to still when Niall does.

"You think-?" His eyes are wide and blue.

Liam bristles.

"Mr Horan, at this point in the investigation, _everyone_ is a suspect. We're just trying to narrow our search."

Niall nods jerkily and tries so hard to breathe Liam can hear him from across the table.

"He was just- he was one of me best mates. And now he's not here."

Liam knows from experience that a breakdown is coming, and it's coming fast.

"Okay, Niall. If you’re done with your statement I think that's all for today."

Niall blinks, and his eyes are a shiny, crystal clear blue.

"Yeah? I mean, is that really all?"

"Just finish your statement and you can be off. We'll keep in touch if we need anything else." Liam picks a card out of his pocket. "That's my number. If you think of anything significant to add, just ring."

Niall licks his lips and keeps glancing between Liam and the card.

"Thanks, Detective Inspector."

"And I don't think it'd be a good idea to stay on Twitter during the course of the investigation. If you have to, at least keep the tweets to a minimum, and absolutely nothing about the case. Plus, I'd advise you not to leave the country."

Niall's face falls.

"I was supposed to be goin' back to Mullingar next week for a break."

Liam feels a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Niall lifts his snapback to scratch at his hair. It needs another dye job, Liam thinks. He wouldn't even describe the auburn as roots anymore.

"S'okay I reckon. There's always FaceTime. Oh, and can you thank Sergeant Tomlinson for me?"

Liam raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm, okay?"

Niall smiles ruefully. "I was totally smashed and off me rocker and he was just really patient with me."

"I'll relay the message."

"Cheers, mate."

Liam is even about to offer him an escort out of the building, but Niall's already loping off towards the elevator.

It’s when the elevator doors close between them that he realizes the calling card he gave Niall was the one he used to write his new mobile number on.

 

**& &**

 

"Oh right." Louis feigns a look of remembrance after a couple of seconds. "Yeah, I forgot to mention, he was a proper wreck when he found out it was the sound tech."

Liam rolls his eyes and plants his face into his hands.

"And you _didn't think_ that that was a good little detail to tell me?"

Louis clicks his tongue.

"Didn't seem like it'd convince you much. Since you seem to think he's the killer."

"I don't-" Liam huffs and Louis raises an eyebrow. "I don't think he's the killer. I'm just looking at all of the options. Plus, we can't really do anything until Jade and Leigh-Anne process what they found at the scene."

"Li, that takes months," Louis exasperates.

"Can you at least call me Liam at work?"

"Sod off. Besides, it's Niall Horan. I don't know if you've noticed, but we have the whole world breathing down our backs right now."

Liam has noticed. Ever since word spread around the press that there was a murder at the hotel Horan was staying at a couple weeks ago, the phone lines were complete chaos. He had to hang up on at least fifteen reporters and journalists last night, and just unplugged the landline after the ringing turned continuous. He's surprised Cowell hasn't called him in to his office yet to tell him to handle this.

Later, Liam sits on his own sofa, Loki sleeping peacefully in his lap as he re-watches the first _Avengers_ for the millionth time, chowing down contentedly on some Chinese takeaway. He's lucky, being home at ten tonight. It's early considering the hours he's been working lately.

He almost misses the way his phone lights up in front of him with a text if it weren't for Loki diverting his attention from the movie by trying to bite for a piece of sweet and sour chicken.

Liam almost ignores it as well, until he catches sight of an unfamiliar number on the screen before the backlight dims.

**Mate, know of any good fishnchips places round here? got a bloody awful craving for them rn**

Liam's stomach swoops and he knows it's not from the sweet and sour chicken or the fried rice. He takes a deep breath and tells himself that he should probably state that this is his mobile, that he shouldn’t be contacting this one, the printed number is for work-related inquiries.

Instead, he unlocks the screen and sends him a couple places he likes and tells himself that this is the only text.

**Thanks a tonne mate! will def try :)**

Niall texts him a couple times within the week after. Not nearly enough for Liam to tell him to stop though, or put his foot down on the ‘mobile is not for work related inquiries’ rule. One text thanked him for the fish and chips recommendations, saying he'll eat at both restaurants all day every day for as long as he's in London, the other asked how long the investigation is going to take, he's missing home.

Liam feels bad, he does. But Jade and Leigh-Anne are understaffed and it'll take a few months at the very least to get the results back from the evidence they collected. And so many patrons and employees have stated that they recognized him Liam's starting to lose track of witnesses. Plus, people still think murder is a great idea and the pile of manila folders on his desk isn't getting any smaller, even though Liam keeps working at them steadily.

It's going to take a while.

 

**& &**

 

Niall was truthful about one thing, the bartender told Louis he was there ordering drink after drink and chatting up anything with a heartbeat.

"Said he was super friendly and even bought a couple rounds for his crew,” Louis states, slamming a coffee down on Liam’s desk the next morning. “Said he was toasting to the end of the tour."

Liam ignores the pang in his gut.

"Which members of his crew were there?"

Louis pulls out the pad from his coat and clears his throat.

"Josh the drummer, Dan the guitarist, the bassist, a couple lighting techs, and some of the camera crew. Oh, and Zayn wants to see you."

Liam rubs his forehead, but gets up from his desk anyway.

"Send me an email of that list, and I want names Louis."

Liam doesn't think he'll ever get used to the scent of dead bodies mixed with sterilization and disinfectant. Nevertheless, Zayn doesn't like to work outside the morgue, despises the Yard even more with all of the stale (literally) jokes floating around lately (Liam gives himself credit for that one), and Liam's sort of his friend, so he makes due.

Zayn pulls out the slab holding Brad Beasly's body and Liam's lunch churns ominously in his stomach. He wishes he'd known Zayn was going to want to talk to him, he would have postponed that tuna sandwich.

"His body shows signs of a struggle," Zayn pulls back the white sheet and Liam fixates on Zayn. "Bruising on his cheek, stomach. Probably fought with the killer first. There's rug burn on his right elbow, so he was probably punched, thrown to the floor and kicked around a bit. Lab results on the DNA haven't come in yet."

"What about the toxicology report? Anything to put him in the bar with Niall?"

Zayn raises an eyebrow. 

"No. Bloke's clean. Had barely any stomach contents too. Fresh, anyways."

"Alright, thanks Malik."

"No problem."

Harry Styles is waiting in his office when Liam gets back.

"Who let- you know what. Never mind. I already know," he cuts Harry off when he goes to open his mouth. Liam notes how his hair's down today, all chocolate brown curls framing his face. Louis could be doing a hell of a lot worse Liam guesses.

"You do know you're really late to the party."

"Not true," Harry gives his best offended pout. "I had a blurb published the day after saying it wasn't Niall who jumped. You know, at least two papers did say it was him."

Liam shakes his head. Of course they did.

"The _Sun_?"

Harry grins and nods his head.

"So I was hoping to get a little more info today, if I can. You know, who actually jumped, if it was murder or not."

Liam frowns, contemplating on telling Harry that the only reason why he's allowed even ten feet near New Scotland Yard is because Louis fancies him.

"You know I'm only here for the truth," Harry prompts, tone suddenly dead serious.

Liam rubs his face in his hands.

"I know, I know." Louis wouldn't have given him a second thought otherwise. "Can't you just wait until we do a formal press conference?"

Harry frowns. "I suppose. Can I at least have permission to blurb it was murder?"

"You know, you really don't need to see me as an excuse to see Louis."

Harry stutters, eyes going wide.

"I-"

"But you can say we identified the body."

Liam gives him the victim's name, association with Niall Horan, and begrudgingly tells him to, if possible, avoid using the word 'murdered' in the story.

Of course, on Harry's way out, Liam can hear him 'casually' bump into Louis for some conversation.

 

**& &**

 

Brad Beasly's funeral comes and goes with the release of his body. Niall's texts come and go too, asking how the case is going and asking him for more restaurants, since he's apparently growing sick of fish and chips. Liam comes close to putting his foot down, asking Niall to stop contacting him so bloody much because it's against the rules and regulations (Liam won't dare say the law). Hopefully, the case will be resolved before it becomes a regular thing.

However, Liam feels like there's something missing. Something's off about the whole thing. Like for instance, how was the killer able to get Brad to come to Niall's room if it wasn’t Niall himself? Or was Brad already in there? And if so, why?

Liam mulls this over in front of a pint at his local club. A somewhat downscale joint, the bartenders have to be female and are required to wear low-cut v-necks, and Liam will advise anyone wanting to order food there not to. But the beer is on the cheap side and doesn't taste like warm piss, and the music isn't half bad either, so he'll take what he can get to unwind.

He's just about to tackle his third pint when an unfamiliar hand claps him on the back. Liam's only afterthought as he pulls his hand away from his side is that he left his gun at home.

"Liam, mate!" Of course it's Niall, and he’s grinning ear to ear. Liam feels the heat rising on the back of his neck, even though it's second nature now. "Reckoned it was you the moment I walked through the door. So this is yer place? Didn't know yeh were allowed ta drink on yer shift."

Liam tries to hide the heat tingling in his cheeks with a big swallow of beer when Niall winks.

"'M off duty. Took tomorrow off. I always take Fridays off. 'S a rule I have."

Niall nods like Liam isn't actually rambling off to himself.

"I hear ya. Always good ta take a day and relax. Can I join ya?"

And because it’d be impolite to turn him away at this point, Liam can only say "sure."

Niall sidles up on the barstool next to Liam like he was going to anyway.

"Been scoutin' all the bars in London, seein' which ones I like most. Not much else to do most nights anyway. Also helps… you know."

Liam chances a glance up from the beer he's been trying to focus on and he gets an unwanted glance at the pain in Niall's face before he masks it with another smile.

"So, what d'you recommend?"

Niall ends up taking Liam's advice to stay away from the hot wings and orders the same draft. It only seems like mere minutes until he's caught up with Liam's pint count.

He's not drunk, not even tipsy, but he's a hell of a lot looser than before, if that's even possible, judging by the chosen topic of discussion that follows.

"I jus' miss em, y'know? Been on tour for a solid five months and all I want is some of me ma's home cookin'. I miss me da and Theo, he's me brother's boy. I have pictures if ya want. Cutest thing in the world."

Liam doesn't get an edge in otherwise before Niall's swiping his fingers across his phone (not that he would have said no anyway) and turning the screen towards him.

Niall's right, the kid's cute. And it seems like the bright blue eyes and contagious smile run in the family.

"What about you?" Niall asks seven pictures of his nephew and half a fourth pint later.

"You mean my family?"

Niall nods, and Liam can never remember feeling more intimidated by having all of one person's attention focused solely on him before.

"They're back in Wolverhampton. Don't get to see them as much as I like either. Bit busy being a new DI. People keep dying and everyone's expecting you to know who, what, when, where, and why."

"Thought you looked a little young for the job," Niall grins.

Liam snorts. "Yeah, previous one went and tarnished his name. Supervisor said he needed someone fresh and willing to do the job properly."

"Ah."

"Probably just means I was young enough to be trained to follow the rulebook."

"Do you?" When Liam looks over, confused, Niall elaborates. "Just take the cold hard facts into account."

Liam furrows his eyebrows as he considers this, biting his lower lip to keep it from slipping into a pout Louis always loves to mock him about.

"Depends I guess. You have to know when people are smart enough to play off of your sympathies."

Niall nods and finishes off his pint, eyes flickering as he swipes his tongue across his lips to lick the shine of alcohol away. Liam quickly re-fastens his lip between his teeth.

"I'm just going to run to the loo," Liam excuses himself, doing his best to give off the impression that no, he doesn't want Niall to follow, even if he does feel his eyes burning into his back as he goes.

When Liam gets back to the bar, Niall's on the dance floor, swaying his hips against a girl's to some Miley Cyrus song while trying to balance a new pint. Even though he knows it's a bad idea, Liam orders another pint as well. Within the few seconds it takes, another bloke has joined the fray- against Niall- and Liam has to force himself not to choke on his beer.

To be fair, Liam knows he shouldn't be surprised. He remembers an interview Niall did- it was all over the papers, especially The _Sun_ mere hours after- where he explained his sexuality. He frowns, trying to place the term. It wasn't bisexual, Liam swore it had something to do with kitchen utensils- _pan_ sexual. Niall was-is- apparently pansexual.

Niall also looks over and catches Liam staring.

He smiles, motions for him to come over and Liam mimics slicing at his neck before placing a couple notes on the counter.

"You sure?" Niall asks, intercepting him on his way towards the door. Liam freezes when Niall's hand grabs at his shoulder.

Liam's mouth goes dry and he thinks he maybe should've finished that last pint as Niall looks him over.

"Yeah, don't want too terrible a hangover on my only day off."

Niall claps his shoulder twice, but otherwise the hand, and his eyes, stays firmly in place.

"Alright, ring me if ya need anything, yeah?"

"Yeah, have a good one Niall. Get home safe."

"Ta, you too mate."

 

**& &**

 

If Liam dreams about Niall that night, he refuses to acknowledge it. He can't remember it anyway, only the warm fuzzy feeling in his gut when he thinks about the bloke, so he doesn't try to remember. Instead, he grumps and moans to Loki about the headache he still managed to acquire during the night.

Louis doesn't help much either when he phones.

"Drinking again?"

"You say that like I'm not aware one of my kidneys didn't function until I was eighteen."

"Nah, you just sound rough. Bring home a bird?"

"No."

"Bloke?"

"Louis. If this is about work, it's my day off."

"The surveillance footage just got finished being reviewed. There's nothing."

"What? How?!"

So much for worrying about work. This isn't helping his head. 

"There was some glitching, Nelson's going to talk to the security there to see what went wrong."

"Do you think it was tampered with?"

Liam can practically hear Louis shrug.

"Security reported problems with the cameras a couple hours before the murder but had no one come to look into it. Said they'd fix it themselves."

"Can you even do that?"

"We're looking into it, Liam."

" _Can you pass me the sugar please? _"__

__"Louis, is that Harry Styles?" Liam hisses, recognizing the baritone voice in the background._ _

__"What? I don't know anything about that, I'll look into it. Here love."_ _

__" _Ta._ "_ _

__"Jesus Christ, it's only half seven and you're already-"_ _

__"I just wanted to update you on the case, so I'll see you back-"_ _

__"Louis, I swear to God if I see another newspaper headline speculating why The _Guardian_ gets special treatment and reports from the Yard, I will hang you for treason."_ _

__"You know, I _thought_ I recognized a reporter from _The Sun_ while we were walking here."_ _

__Liam makes a disgusted sound in the back of his throat._ _

__"Stop taking the piss. At least tell me this is for an actual date. Not just a date disguised as an information session disguised as a date."_ _

__"Bye love!"_ _

__Liam resists the urge to smash his thumb on the 'end call' signal harder than he has to._ _

__Liam gets a text just shy of one o'clock, after he's gone for a run with Loki and showered and he swears before he unlocks the screen, if it's Louis telling him to cover his arse again-_ _

__**Just wanted t say that if ya ever need anything, just ring. or text, texting's good too. didn’t think you’d believe me after all those pints. head’s splittin' how's yours? cheers mate** _ _

__Liam definitely doesn’t think Niall was as plastered as he's making it sound, but texts back anyway._ _

__And, being the good detective he is, Liam goes through Niall's Twitter feed, just to make sure he's not compromising the case. All he finds are a lot of pleas for space and alone time and replies stating he can't really say anything about the investigation._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__The press conference Cowell calls for within the following two weeks goes to utter shit. Liam thinks it's a bit premature in the investigation considering the lack of conclusive evidence, but the world has been waiting and wanting to know. So he and Louis sit through a whole hour deflecting every question imaginable. Only Harry seems to be asking the right ones that they can answer definitively, and the other reporters definitely pick up on the favouritism._ _

__"Could you at least tell us this?"_ _

__Liam gives the reporter a tired nod._ _

__"Is it possible that Niall Horan is the killer?"_ _

__The word tumbles out of Liam's mouth so fast, it's just instinct._ _

__"No." Deep breath, he tells himself. “Mr Horan is not a suspect at this time.”_ _

__Louis claps his hands together with finality._ _

__"So, since there are no more questions, we're going to bring this thing to a close. Thank you. If there are further developments we'll be sure to let you know, since we are still in the premature stages of this investigation, thank you."_ _

__The butchered closing erupts the conference room into half-shouted questions and complaints as they walk out._ _

__"That was bloody awful," Louis moans once they're back in Liam's office. "I even started to sweat like a pig. Never take Cowell's orders again. Please."_ _

__Liam nods in agreement, feeling the perspiration stains on his own shirt against his arms._ _

__There are a few voicemails on his phone from his parents and sisters after the press conference has been aired, worrying about him, telling him that he's doing the best he can and that's all he can do, and that he'll get the right bloke, just keep at it. And call soon, they miss him._ _

__There's only one text._ _

__**You okay mate? saw the news** _ _

__**Alright, thanks** , Liam texts back. **Just another bad day at the office.**_ _

__**S'pose it wouldn't be right to wonder if we can accidentally bump into each other at teh club again??** _ _

__Liam worries his bottom lip to keep it from twitching upward, though he's still not sure about how to dampen the warmth the gesture creates in his stomach._ _

__**Sorry mate. Work night.** _ _

__**Worth a shot! Anyways, thanks for stickin' up for me Liam means a lot** _ _

__Liam's still trying to work out how to stop smiling when he finally notices a figure in the doorway. He straightens up almost immediately and hides his phone._ _

__"What the bloody hell was that back there, Payne?" Cowell growls._ _

__"Sir, I advised you that it was too early in the-"_ _

__"My arse it was too soon, you and Tomlinson have made yourselves and the whole Yard look like bloody morons!"_ _

__"Sir, evidence is still being processed."_ _

__"Then you go off of what you already know! You're a bloody twat, Payne. I did not promote you for this. I know you're smarter and more capable than what you've shown today, now solve this sodding murder and prove it! Or else you'll be working reception downstairs.”_ _

__Then, Cowell turns on his heel and storms out, completely red in the face. Liam just sits back in his chair, eyes wide and heart pounding until Louis turns up to peek his head in nervously._ _

__"Not good?" He winces._ _

__Liam wants to shoot himself._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__The unsolved cases on his desk start to need two piles throughout the next few weeks and like children, they all demand his attention._ _

__He just finishes the paperwork for an open-and-shut domestic when Louis walks in, coat hanging off his shoulder._ _

__"You need to relax, mate. Come on. My place. You can drink as much as you like."_ _

__Liam looks at his pile of finished paperwork, severely disproportionate to the unfinished piles, and sighs wearily, getting up to grab his coat._ _

__He always liked Louis' apartment, it was like a little boy's dream home come true. He's just thinking about fishing through his wallet for some coins for the pac-man machine next to the TV when Louis comes back with two beer bottles._ _

__Louis raises an eyebrow when he sees Liam standing, staring at the machine._ _

__"Must be stressed, mate. Never seen you take up an offer so fast. You sure you haven't turned to the bottle yet?"_ _

__Liam tries to roll his eyes as effectively as Louis. It doesn't work, so he just takes the bottle and says "thank you"._ _

__"Figured you needed a relaxer. Cowell's been on our whole team's arses. Ordered some Thai, that alright with you?"_ _

__"Yeah, thanks. Can we- can we not talk about the case?" Liam gulps. "Or work in general?"_ _

__Louis actually looks concerned, which worries Liam a bit. He knows he's not himself at the moment, but stress can do that to a person. But the concern quickly fades into something more gleeful as Louis scampers around to the coffee table, picking up a newspaper article Liam hadn't bothered noticing before._ _

__"Thought you might get a kick out of this," he grins wickedly, handing it over._ _

___Guardian reporter Harry Styles seen with Sergeant Louis Tomlinson of NSY again- over coffee or trade secrets?_ _ _

__Liam groans, letting his head fall back and everything._ _

__" _Louis_."_ _

__Louis makes it all up to him however, by marathoning both Captain America movies and reassuring Liam that he threatened the editor of The _Sun_ with arresting him for a crime Liam is pretty sure doesn't even exist in the rule books._ _

__Louis’ just gone to the kitchen for more drinks when he hears him say,_ _

__"You text Niall?"_ _

__To be honest, Liam only hears the bloke's name and he's whipping his head around to Louis- who's apparently managed to swipe his phone from his coat instead of grabbing more beer._ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"Liam, you can't-"_ _

__" _He_ texts _me_ and give that back or I'll arrest you for theft," Liam warns. "Why are you constantly going through my stuff?"_ _

__"I was just scrolling through your contacts to see if there was a potential bird or- don't look at me like that, it could help with the stress. Sex helps relieve stress. Why are you getting so defensive?"_ _

__"I don't want anything to do with your new schemes. I don't need to get laid."_ _

__"But you _do_ need to tell me what's going on-"_ _

__"Nothing's going on," Liam exclaims._ _

__"The first text he sent you was to ask where you liked to eat! Right after you interrogated him about his friend's murder. How did he even get your mobile?“_ _

__"You said it yourself, he's a friendly bloke, blah, blah, blah and whatnot. I know what I'm doing. Now give me my damn phone."_ _

__"Fine," Louis huffs. "I'm only saving you from an hour lecture because I know you can have a handle on things. _And_ that you've read the rule books."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__But the thing is, Liam really doesn't have a handle on things. Apparently._ _

__Because the first time Liam texts Niall, he's got warning signs and bells popping up and ringing everywhere in his head, and he still sends the message anyway._ _

__**There’s a great pub called The Running Horse near you if you're still looking for a good place to grab a pint.** _ _

__He finds out Niall isn't the master of subtlety when he asks what time, but he still texts back, **Six**._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__The texts start flowing more freely from Niall after their second 'accidental' pub run-in with each other and Liam knew it was a bad idea because now he can't seem to bite the smile down when he reads them, isn't trying to find a way to cool the warmth in his stomach anymore._ _

__Louis doesn't comment on Liam's sudden shift in moods even though he catches Liam smiling down peculiarly on a body pulled from the Thames. In Liam's defence- well, he doesn't really have one. He just happens to remember a particularly funny joke Niall told at a really bad time._ _

__Louis is almost afraid of figuring out what- or who- is putting a little more spark into his friend's life, and he dutifully ignores the tiny twinge in his gut telling him he may already know._ _

__"This looks like a suicide," Zayn says, drawing both policemen from their own thoughts. "Cause of death is asphyxiation, lots of fluid in the lungs. No other signs of violence. Body's bloated so it's been in the water maybe a day at least. I'll have to take him back to the morgue, see if I can get an exact time.”_ _

__"Does he have an ID on him?"_ _

__"Jesy has all his possessions right now," Perrie supplies. "They're bagging them for evidence."_ _

__Liam nods and turns to Louis._ _

__"I'll notify any family for confirmation of identity once Zayn gets the body back to the morgue."_ _

__Louis breathes a sigh of relief._ _

__"Good, thanks."_ _

__Liam winces as soon as the memory resurfaces: both Louis and him new officers on the squad, assigned a case where the vic was apparently asphyxiated in his sleep. It was the only time Liam's ever seen Louis lose his cool to nerves, but unfortunately, it was right in front of the deceased's family as he was trying to tell them between fits of nervous laughter and horrified apologies that he was murdered by a stuffed teddy bear._ _

__Once they get Mr Winston's body back to the morgue, Liam contacts the family- comprised of only an estranged daughter who breaks down crying the minute he mentions her father's name- and proceeds to comfort her for the next half hour while she cries on his shoulder._ _

__He's emotionally drained by the time he gets to the text on his phone._ _

__**_Pizza sound good tonite? Cheers, Niall_ ** _ _

__Liam wonders when Niall got the notion in his head that he'd actually agree to dinner like they're old friends. He waits until after he finishes up the paperwork for Mr Winston to reply, nibbling at his lip the entire time._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Niall picks a small pizzeria that Liam's never even heard about. It's tucked away in a small corner basement and boasts real authentic Italian food and when Liam finally finds it, twenty minutes late, Niall's the only one there._ _

__"Really sorry about that, mate," Liam sticks his hand out to meet Niall's in a firm grasp. "Couldn't find the place."_ _

__"Nah, don't worry about it. Couldn't find it meself the first time."_ _

__Niall's hand finally slips from his and Liam feels the heat rising in his cheeks, he looks around to the small, dimly lit room._ _

__"Slow day or is it really not as good as you say?"_ _

__Niall laughs._ _

__"No, it's better. Trust me. Can't get enough o' their pies. I just thought… Y’know, you'd appreciate the privacy. You can hear all the conversations that go 'round in this place."_ _

__Liam nods and they both sit._ _

__"How was your day? Y'look beat, mate."_ _

__Liam shrugs._ _

__"Had a suicide. The daughter wouldn't let go of me."_ _

__Niall's whole face pulls into a frown._ _

__"'M sorry, that must be rough. 'Specially for her."_ _

__Thankfully, the waiter cuts off any more depressing detective work and Niall orders his usual pizza, telling Liam he'll love it. Then the waiter leaves with the promise of bringing them their drinks right back._ _

__"How're you enjoying London?"_ _

__Niall gives a small shrug._ _

__“S’London. Went to the art gallery. Met some fans. Talked to me da."_ _

__The waiter comes back with their beers, giving Liam some time to make sure he's really ready to say what he wants to say._ _

__"Maybe- maybe you should get him to fly out here."_ _

__Niall brightens up._ _

__"Yeah, I could. Fly him here and then me ma sometime too. That’s a brilliant idea, actually.“_ _

__Now Liam has to break the bad news._ _

__"We haven't been really focusing on your case. There's not much we can do while evidence is still being processed, we've got all witness statements and with what we all know, you're the only suspect."_ _

__Niall nearly chokes on his beer._ _

__"What?!"_ _

__Liam shrugs for lack of a better gesture._ _

__"The murder took place in your room, witness saw two people in the window before Beasly was pushed. The only thing going for you is the fact that you were too drunk to make it up to your room, which you could have easily faked-" Niall looks severely offended. "I _know_ , but we have to look at all possibilities. Then there's the room card. That's the biggest piece of evidence, probably big enough to incriminate someone. But we don't have it. Whoever had it must've destroyed it by now. I'm sorry."_ _

__There's a stony look on Niall's face as he looks at the wall, and his leg's started going._ _

__Liam gulps, shifting in his seat. Niall looks straight back to him when his leg brushes against his accidentally._ _

__“Sorry. I’m going to solve this," Liam promises. "And I know you didn't do it."_ _

__Niall huffs, uncomforted by the statement._ _

__"What if I did do it? Jus' winin' and dinin' you to get close, for information? See how the case is going?"_ _

__Liam bristles immediately._ _

__"No."_ _

__Niall looks across at him, confused and a little relieved._ _

__"No? You really mean it?"_ _

__"Too dramatized, storybook-ish." Liam waves his hand away with a laugh and a small grin breaks across Niall's face. "You only see that kind of thing on cop shows. Plus, the police would never-" Liam cuts himself off there, swallows the rest of the sentence. _Would never let anyone that close to a case_ he reminds himself. Thankfully, the waiter comes back with their order and Liam allows himself to be distracted from the thought as they both dig in._ _

__"How is it?" Niall asks as a string of cheese stretches itself between his teeth and the pizza._ _

__"How did I not know about this place before?"_ _

__Niall grins and their calves bump together again._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__"How's the case coming along?"_ _

__The words roll off Cowell's tongue as if they're just casual conversation. The easiness to them just makes Liam uneasy._ _

__"Haven't you been reading up on it?"_ _

__Cowell nods._ _

__"I've been getting frequent updates, but I want to hear something from you."_ _

__"Well. Uhm." Great._ _

__"Do you have a suspect?"_ _

__Liam gulps._ _

__"Yes. But only for lack of evidence. We're still processing. He has a pretty solid alibi as well. He's not the killer."_ _

__Cowell narrows his eyes._ _

__"The case is cooling off fast, Payne. I want an arrest soon."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__The breakthrough Cowell wants comes to him three months after the initial murder, after Beasly's phone has finally been processed. However, Liam wishes it never did._ _

__Louis hands over the evidence bag holding the phone with a dissatisfied frown._ _

__"There's a text on Beasly's phone telling him to meet up in Horan's room. It’s Niall’s number. Nelson and Grimshaw are on their way to bring him in now."_ _

__Dread thrums through Liam's body quick as he bolts up from his desk._ _

__"Call them off, I'm going myself."_ _

__"What? But they're already-"_ _

__Liam whips out his own phone and dials Jesy, who picks up on the second ring, and takes the evidence and piece of paper from Louis' hands as he rushes to exit the building._ _

__"Sergeant Nelson."_ _

__"Stay right where you are, I'm talking to him."_ _

__"What- Liam?"_ _

__"Yes, don't approach Mr Horan, I'm on my way to talk to him myself. What's the address that was sent to you?"_ _

__"Uh, he's staying at the May Fair now. What's this about?"_ _

__Of course._ _

__Liam hails down a cab, spitting the hotel's name before turning his attention back to Jesy._ _

__"I'll take it from here."_ _

__"Sir, I-"_ _

__"Look into the surveillance footage problem. There's something off with it."_ _

__Liam hangs up, reading over the piece of paper Louis had._ _

__**Texts received by Brad Beasly:** _ _

___**Meet me at my room?** _ _ _

__Received: 12:25_ _

__The number that sent it is familiar, and Liam finds himself grinding his teeth as he opens up a new message for Niall._ _

___**Need to ask some more questions. Free for the foreseeable future?** _ _ _

___**Anything mate! i’ll get paul to show you up** _ _ _

__Liam is ushered up to to his room by who he presumes is Paul, and walks in on Niall pacing the floor, chewing nervously at his fingers. Liam's stomach drops, and hopes it's not for the reason he automatically thinks._ _

__“Niall-”_ _

__Niall's worried expression melts off his face as he swipes his hands on his jeans, going in straight for a casual hug instead of a handshake._ _

__“Liam, is there something wrong, mate?"_ _

__"Uh, I need you to go through your messages to Brad. I need to see them."_ _

__Niall nods eagerly, spinning around on his heel to cross over to the kingsized bed as Liam monitors his every move._ _

__"No sweat. What are ye lookin' fer?"_ _

__They trade off, Liam handing Niall Brad's phone and the message, Niall handing over his unlocked phone, already showing messages to Brad. Just as Liam spots the incriminating text, Niall gasps._ _

__"I didn't send this." Liam looks over to see disbelief written all across Niall's face. "I didn't send this at all. The last text I got from him said he was gonna kip instead of comin' to the bar."_ _

__Niall's phone tells a different story, but even though there's hard evidence, the blinding shock on Niall's face has Liam's gut itching to believe different._ _

__"I didn't send this to him, Liam," Niall panics. "Honest ta God I didn't. I was pissed by twelve. I didn't even give me phone a second thought. Me management hates it when I tweet drunk."_ _

__"Alright," Liam mutters, palm on his forehead as if it'll help him think. "Alright, I believe you."_ _

__"Am I being set up?"_ _

__Liam licks his lips, misses the way Niall's eyes flicker at the distraction as he looks around the posh room._ _

__"Possibly. Most likely. I should get going, bring the evidence back."_ _

__Niall hands him Brad's phone and the paper without a fuss, only grabbing onto Liam's wrist when Liam turns to go._ _

__His heart stutters as Niall thumbs over his pulse._ _

__"You'll keep me updated, yeah? No funny business. I know I keep sayin' it, but I want to help you a hundred and ten percent. Brad was my friend and I sure as hell wouldn't kill him for anythin' in the world."_ _

__There's a ferocity to Niall's words that tilts Liam's whole axis so much so that all he can do is nod dumbly as he holds the tense gaze._ _

__"Liam."_ _

__"I- yeah. Promise. I'll keep you updated."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__"He didn't send that text."_ _

__Louis gives Liam a hard, disbelieving look before rolling his head in realization._ _

__"Liam, please don't tell me-"_ _

__"For Christ's sake the text doesn't even sound like him."_ _

__"And how are you going to explain how you know that to _anyone_ without blowing your career out of the water? Liam, I'm just finally beginning to accept that maybe I was wrong about this case. All the evidence is pointing to him. What else are we supposed to do before prints come back?"_ _

__"You need to trust me."_ _

__"And just let the case go cold?"_ _

__"Just wait until Jade and Leigh-Anne finish processing all the evidence. I know there's something. Maybe if the murderer opened the window? Pushed Beasly out?"_ _

__"He didn't leave a trace on Beasly's body, you really think he'd be that stupid?"_ _

__"Beasly could have put up a fight. Steadied himself while pushing him out the window? We know there was a struggle."_ _

__Louis crosses his arms._ _

__“Zayn didn’t find any other traces of foreign DNA on Beasly.”_ _

__"And don't forget Niall was inebriated. Too much to have not left any evidence behind."_ _

__" _Horan_ is hanging by a thread with that alibi, Liam. He could've tipped the bartender off."_ _

__"Please Louis. Just hold off until we have everything we need."_ _

__It's the first and only time Liam's ever been grateful to see Harry inside the Yard when he spots him right behind Louis._ _

__"This conversation isn't over," Louis whispers harshly after Harry reminds him that they're supposed to grab lunch._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Another murder ties the department's hands for a while and although it's interesting (shower poisoning that points directly at the husband, but turns out to be the sister-in-law) and high-profile (said husband is an MP), it puts the Beasly case on the back burner yet again._ _

__Four and a half months into the investigation, everyone's itching for a resolution. Liam can tell Niall's getting more antsy and agitated when they text or meet up for pizza, and he doesn't blame him. So far, he's managed to evade Cowell and more questioning as well, but his luck runs out late one night when he looks up after a few hours of tending to the piles of folders to see Cowell standing in the doorway, grim expression on his face and folder of his own in his hand._ _

__Silently, he reaches into the folder and pulls out a piece of paper, puts it gently on Liam's desk._ _

__"Mr Horan's arrest warrant."_ _

__Time around Liam seems to slow down as he breaks out into a cold sweat, stomach plummeting._ _

__"Sir?" The noise sounds a little to high and a little too strained and Liam tries to swallow through the tightness of his throat._ _

__"Bring him in tonight. Get Grimshaw and Nelson to go with you."_ _

__"Sir, I just don't think-"_ _

__"Payne, I am not going to let fame get in the way of arresting this bastard. If you think, even for a second, you're going to have him walking scott-free off of a _murder charge_ just because he's Niall bloody Horan, I will have your arse directing traffic in a heartbeat."_ _

__And Liam realizes with a sinking kind of desperation that Cowell actually thinks they've caught their killer._ _

__"I want him in custody by tomorrow Payne," Cowell growls. "I didn't promote you to screw around."_ _

__"Sir." Liam nods stiffly. He grabs the warrant, his coat, and stomps out of his own office._ _

__Louis' just taking the elevator up when Liam pushes him back in a little too hard._ _

__"Hey, watch it."_ _

__Liam holds up the warrant. Louis' eyes widen._ _

__"You _told_ him?" Liam seethes. _ _

__Louis shrinks back a bit._ _

__"I only gave him the file, like he asked to see."_ _

__"Someone's setting him up," Liam fumes, jamming his thumb down on the ground floor button._ _

__Louis gives him a sympathetic look._ _

__"We can't wait this out forever with Cowell riding our arses now."_ _

__Liam holds up the warrant again._ _

__"Clearly."_ _

__"Do you want me to come?"_ _

__"No, I'm going alone."_ _

__"Liam, I don't think that's-"_ _

__Liam clenches his jaw._ _

__"Don't."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__He sends Niall a text telling him that he's there before he gets out of the cab and he's greeted inside the May Fair by Basil and is shown to Niall's suite._ _

__Niall's sprawled out on the king-sized bed, smiling wide at his phone when Liam sneaks inside. Something pulls at Liam's gut when Niall spots him and smiles even wider._ _

__"Liam! Mate, you're here." Niall tosses his phone onto the bed as an afterthought as he takes the room in two easy strides to engulf Liam in a huge bear hug. It's a little stronger, tighter, firmer than their first and Liam doesn't know how, but the pressure of Niall pressed up against his front, arms squeezing into his back, alleviates some of the weight from his shoulders. Liam falls into the embrace easier than he should, relieving the burn at the back of his mind and the knot in his gut when he returns it with a force surprisingly similar like it's what he needs._ _

__Niall laughs again and Liam can't help but smile, even if he knows if they were anywhere but here, without the handcuffs and the warrant, it’d be that bit better._ _

__"So what'd ya need ta talk about? Y'sounded a bit… off."_ _

__Liam swallows back the _I need to arrest you_ and scratches his head. It’s probably the first time he ever sees Niall frown._ _

__"Liam, you alright?"_ _

__Liam forces himself to compose._ _

__"Yeah, it's just- what was your relationship like with Mr Beasly. We really need to hammer out the fine details right now. Any little bit helps," he lies._ _

__Another look Liam is unfamiliar with on Niall's face is thrown his way- skepticism. He doesn't like either expression at all._ _

__Niall takes the bait anyway, even if it is knowingly._ _

__"Alright then. Have you eaten?"_ _

__Liam shakes his head. It's just after eight and he's starving._ _

__"How about we talk about this over dinner? I was plannin' on orderin' some stuff up anyway."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__"Brad 'n me were always close," Niall says around a mouthful of gourmet hamburger. Liam watches his mouth in amazement, wondering how he doesn’t think it’s disgusting watching Niall chew with his mouth open. It’s the only thing keeping him from thinking of other things._ _

__Niall swallows and catches Liam staring. His lips curve up into another bite of burger, but Liam still notices the red tinting his cheeks._ _

__He wonders if Niall is just playing along with this silly little game of interrogation. He wonders if he's seen less official-looking questionings on the telly. Probably not._ _

__"He was the sound tech back during me X Factor days as well. After I came up short and got signed anyway, he followed. Said 't be an honor to continue workin' wit me."_ _

__Liam pushes a few remaining chips around on his plate, trying to focus on anything but the way their bare ankles are brushing against one another with the slightest movement of their bodies. He thinks it was more of a strategic move to eat on the couch, rather than at the table, for Niall. Then again, it could all be in Liam's head._ _

__"Anything else?"_ _

__Niall shrugs, eyes staring off for a second._ _

__"We messed around wit songs 'n stuff together. Like, first time I 'eard him on the guitar, he was singin' the chorus fer _Story of My Life_ and I was just blown away, y'know?"_ _

__Liam's finding it hard not to be by the sincere admiration in Niall's voice when he talks about Brad._ _

__"So we liked writing music together. Found out we just clicked like that. A lot of the songs on the albums have some kind of contribution from him, though he never took any credit. Said he's just the sound guy. Every time I wanted to throw his name in with mine, he threatened to quit on me, was serious about it every time."_ _

__Liam licks the rest of the salt off his lips, watches as Niall's eyes flicker down to the action. He catches the sight of his coat hanging from the door when he puts his plate down next to the couch._ _

__"How many times did you ask him?"_ _

__Niall swallows._ _

__"Only after every song I finished recording."_ _

__After Niall finishes polishing off his second plate, Liam decides he needs to go. Like, before-he-does-something-he's-going-to-end-up-regretting needs to go because somehow their feet have gotten tangled. But he looks at his coat draped over the armchair and remembers how heavy with guilt it was and stays planted right where he is._ _

__Niall's foot nudges his own._ _

__"Earth to the detective inspector. You there?"_ _

__There's a teasing grin on Niall's face as Liam rips his eyes from his coat and when he manages a small smile, Niall brushes their feet together again._ _

__"You okay?"_ _

__"Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I should-"_ _

__"How was dinner?"_ _

__It was a twenty pound piece of steak with perfectly golden chips, of course it was delicious._ _

__"Excellent."_ _

__"Want anythin' else? I can just ring down."_ _

__"I'm full, thanks."_ _

__"Anythin' ta drink?" Niall’s toe nudges Liam’s ankle._ _

__"I shouldn't be drinking."_ _

__"What, you're on duty this time?"_ _

__Liam's thoughts race to his coat pocket as he watches Niall grin naively._ _

__"Uh. I-"_ _

__"Just one," Niall says. His toe won't stop rubbing against Liam's ankle bone._ _

__"Just one," Liam agrees against the lump in his throat. And the thud of his heart. The stiffness in his body._ _

__The beers come up and the plates get sent back down. Liam and Niall sit on the couch in the companionable silence, drinking while their feet move cautiously so that they're rubbing up against each other again. Niall doesn't keep the small smile from tugging at his lips and Liam can't stop his tummy from turning._ _

__Niall finishes off his bottle with a particularly large swig and settles for watching Liam work on his._ _

__Liam feels like his cheeks have been coloured in permanently when Niall finally speaks up again._ _

__"Can I ask you a personal question, Liam?"_ _

__Liam gets nervous, seeing a focus in Niall's eyes as he slowly lifts the bottle from his lips and swallows._ _

__"Depends," he tries to go for joking, but it must be the beer stuck in his throat that makes it rough._ _

__Niall shifts, almost restlessly._ _

__"D'ya have anyone waitin' fer you at home?"_ _

__Liam swallows, his pulse quickens._ _

__"You mean back home? Family?"_ _

__Niall shakes his head._ _

__Liam exhales. It was worth a try. His muscles don’t relax._ _

__"No, not really. I don't. What about you?"_ _

__Niall shrugs._ _

__"Haven't been lucky enough with keepin' anyone through tour. Distance n' all. S'not worth it most o' the time."_ _

__"Yeah. Job takes up most of my time and it wouldn't be fair to expect-"_ _

__Niall somehow makes his way to Liam, slowly and all at once, pressing him back against the arm of the couch with a firm grip on his shoulder and Liam is just _letting it happen_ with his heart pounding in his ears and adrenaline flooding everywhere as Niall crawls closer._ _

__"Jesus Christ," Niall breathes sharply, dragging his thumb across Liam's collarbone. "Didn't think I was allowed to do that."_ _

___You’re not_ Liam thinks to himself belatedly as he shifts his legs to better fit Niall between them. Especially not like this. Not when Niall's leaning in closer and closer and Liam can see himself falling into something that feels a little deeper than attraction within the next few hours. Not when he's supposed to be hauling Niall back to the Yard in handcuffs. _ _

__"Can I kiss you?" Niall whispers._ _

__Liam can smell the seasoning and the grease in the burger still lingering on his breath, the salt from the french fries, the sweetness of the ketchup that's still smudged on his chin like Niall doesn't even know it's there._ _

__The small _yes_ doesn't even make it to the corners of the room._ _

__Niall crowds into Liam's space, breathing in the medium-rare steak and the golden cut chips and the _yes_ and he smiles and Liam realizes a bit too late with Niall’s lips against his own that he's so already gone, mind racing to catch up with his impatient heart._ _

__It's not sweet like the ketchup at all. Not tangy like the seasonings, and not salty like the fries. It's rushed and off-centre and over-enthusiastic and it makes Liam want more. So he allows it when Niall pushes his tongue past his lips, runs it along the edges of his teeth, allows himself to slide his own against it to flick and wrestle while his hands busy themselves with rucking up Niall's shirt._ _

__"Jesus, Liam." Niall gasps when Liam shifts to slot their hips together. His head goes fuzzy as Niall rocks into him and plants messy kisses down his neck, and Liam can't seem to untangle his hands from the blond hair._ _

__"Liam, bed. Please." Niall's breathing is reduced to pants and half-muffled groans and as Liam shoves his hands down the back of Niall's trousers to squeeze at his arse, Liam realizes Niall's no better off. He buries his face into the crook of Liam’s neck as he rubs up, desperate for friction, against Liam’s own half hard cock._ _

__Liam also has a warrant for an arrest tucked away in his coat pocket, and a moral compass made of solid gold, yet here he is, stuck in a compromising position with none other than Niall Horan, world-famous pop star and suspect in a murder case. And he's a pretty damn good kisser._ _

__Niall pries himself reluctantly from Liam, shedding his shirt on his way to the bed. Liam takes a moment to blink at the semi sporting in his trousers before Niall's pulling them down with his pants. Liam scrambles off the couch, tearing off his own clothes as he goes to meet Niall halfway, pressing their bodies together until the backs of Niall's knees hit the bed and they both topple onto it with a _woosh_ and a laugh. _ _

__Liam goes in for another messy kiss as he grinds their hips together again, threading their fingers above Niall's head._ _

__"Li," he moans. "Liam. There's- there's. Lube. Top drawer."_ _

__Liam climbs over Niall to get to the nightstand, jerking when Niall licks a long stripe down the length of his cock and starts sucking lazily at the tip. He takes a deep breath, tries not to move too much, and gets the lube out of the drawer._ _

__"You want me to? Or?"_ _

__Niall shakes his head, shimmying closer to the top of the bed._ _

__"Don't wanna wait anymore."_ _

__Liam nods, squeezing too much out of the tube to slick up the both of them. The excess drips down onto Niall's belly and Liam watches as it dribbles, mesmerized. Niall grunts, begging him to hurry up until Liam finally wraps a hand around their shafts, pumping and watching as Niall’s head falls back to hit the pillow and the lube starts to mix with his and Niall's own pre-come. Liam nearly stills his hand as he rakes his eyes over Niall's body, fully flushed and gleaming with sweat. His mouth's gone slack as his hands grasp at the sheets and Liam pumps faster to see what other kind of reactions he can pull from Niall. He can feel the heat starting to coil in his own belly, but the noise Niall makes after a particularly long stroke and hard squeeze goes straight to his cock._ _

__"Fuck," Niall pants, thrusting himself into Liam's grasp. "'M close."_ _

__Liam speeds up, letting Niall fuck up into his hand faster and harder until he's coming and gasping, rutting against Liam's hand and against his cock as Liam pulls him through his orgasm._ _

__Niall's hand reaches out to grab Liam's wrist when Liam gives up on his own aching cock to go get something to wipe them both off._ _

__"'M not picky," he mumbles, pulling a loose end of the sheet to wipe the come from Liam's hand and himself._ _

__Niall drops back onto the pillow like a lead weight after that, breathing heavily as the flush slowly fades from his chest. Liam jacks himself off slowly to the sight until Niall sits up again, breath somewhat back._ _

__"Here, lemme help."_ _

__And then Niall's hand wraps around his cock and Liam feels his stomach coil up again, tighter and tighter._ _

__Liam grunts, and he's close, so close. He just can't find-_ _

__Niall flips them over, spreading Liam's legs open as he reaches for the lube on the side of the bed._ _

__"Can I?"_ _

__Liam nods, not trusting his voice at all while he watches Niall pour and rub the lube over his fingers. His cock twitches violently as the first nudges gently against him, hips bucking against it as it slips in. Liam giggles and jerks when Niall wiggles it around playfully._ _

__"You good?" Niall grins._ _

__Liam nods again, trying to suppress a smile, and Niall presses another finger in. The burning stretch makes Liam gasp and shudder when Niall scissors them apart and Liam finds his hips rolling into the sensation, spreads his legs farther apart._ _

__"Fuck y'look so good like this," Niall slurs. "Could get another stiffy just watchin' you. One more, kay? Then I want you to fuck yourself on them while I pull you off."_ _

__Liam moans shamefully loud at the proposition as Niall slips in one more finger as promised, waiting until Liam stops squirming and clenching before crooking them to find his prostate. Liam bucks his hips and clenches tight all over again when a calloused finger pushes up against it. Once satisfied he's got Liam right where he wants him, Niall grabs his cock, thumbing at the pearls of pre-come dribbling down its head. Liam sits up, grabs at his shoulders, kneels himself around Niall and pulls himself up against him, starting to fuck down onto his fingers just as Niall told him to._ _

__The heat in his belly pools and pools, stomach twists tighter and tighter until he's gasping and spurting all over their bellies and Niall's fist. Niall lets Liam ride out his orgasm on his fingers until Liam's absolutely shaking and worn and relieved and slumping against him, panting against Niall's open mouth in a failed attempt at a kiss._ _

__Niall pulls his fingers out gently, wiping their bodies again before getting up to stagger into the loo. Liam lets himself collapse onto the soft mattress with a sigh before wobbling on weak legs to pull his pants on. The toilet flushes and soon after, Niall's arms are wrapping around his waist and lips are pressing against his shoulder._ _

__"Yer leavin'?"_ _

__The cool droplets of water slide from Niall's fingers down Liam's chest and he shivers, presses his own hand against Niall's. Doesn't say a word as he pictures the cuffs clicking around the bony wrists._ _

__"Stay," Niall says softly. "Please?"_ _

__"Okay."_ _

__Liam rips the spunk-stained sheet from the bed and climbs on after Niall switches the lights off._ _

__"Did I make a mistake?" Niall's voice quietly breaks through the darkness. His fingers skim along Liam's bicep and Liam can see his tongue flicking out over his lips in the pale moonlight as he looks at him with something too much like worry in his eyes._ _

__Liam thinks, if anyone's making the mistake here, it's definitely him._ _

__"Why would you say that?"_ _

__"Brad was me friend, now I'm shaggin' off with the DI when I'm probably supposed to be mourning-"_ _

__Liam cuts him off with a slow kiss._ _

__"I'm a DI shagging off with a murder suspect." That he needs to arrest._ _

__“We fucked up,” Niall whispers._ _

__Liam physically falters._ _

__Niall lets out a slow breath._ _

__"'M sorry. I just. It wasn't a mistake. Not ta me."_ _

__Liam nudges his nose against Niall's before pressing their lips together in another soft kiss._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__Niall turns away and Liam kisses his shoulder, pulling him close to settle up against him._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__When Liam stirs, the clock reads 2:12 a.m. and somehow, Niall's become the big spoon with an arm draped lazily over his side. Niall's still fast asleep but Liam's heart is pounding so hard he can hear its unsteady hammer in his ears better than Niall's stable breathing. Uneasiness almost makes him sick as he trains his ears to listen around and outside the room._ _

__He gives Niall's hand a tight squeeze before sliding out from under his arm. He can hear Niall shift and make an unhappy grunt as he pads over to his pile of clothes. He feels around for the bulge of his gun holster, clicks his gun out and pads back to bed, shoving it under his pillow. Niall immediately shifts back against Liam, burying his face against his neck._ _

__Footsteps._ _

__Liam tenses when they stop right outside the room, shoves Niall's arm away again and grabs his gun, ignoring the needy whine that follows him as he creeps to the side of the door._ _

__Beep._ _

__The door clicks open, shielding Liam from the intruder until his back is to him, advancing on Niall's sleeping figure. He only pauses when he notices two piles of clothes illuminated by the light spilling in from the hallway. It's then Liam notices the gun as well._ _

__"Police, freeze,” Liam says roughly._ _

__The intruder does, but then whips around, points the gun at Liam, and fires. Liam ducks, fires, and there's a sharp cry before he charges to tackle the attacker to the ground._ _

__" _Liam!_ "_ _

__"Niall, get down!"_ _

__There's a thump before pain explodes at the back of Liam's neck and the butt of the gun is smashed into the side of the head. Stars erupt into his vision, and Liam tries desperately to get a hand on the intruder but they easily fend him off, shoving him to the side. Liam slumps to the ground before he blacks out._ _

__When he finally comes to, Niall's frantically checking him to see if he's okay and thank God the attacker left before he could finish the job._ _

__"Li? Liam come on, get up. I'm gonna call the ambulance."_ _

___No!_ Liam wants to shout, but all that comes out is a choked groan as pain blooms from the side and back of his head._ _

__"Easy, mate. S'okay."_ _

__"Don't," Liam grunts, trying to push himself up. Niall has to help him. "Have my badge. Can't let this get out."_ _

__Hurt flashes for a second across Niall's eyes, but Liam can't really tell if he's hallucinating or dreaming or swimming at this point. He shuffles towards his clothes, pulling them on slowly as he tries to control the pounding in his head._ _

__"Get ready. We gotta go."_ _

__Niall nods and rushes to put his own clothes on._ _

__Liam re-holsters his gun, pulls his phone out of the coat pocket and dials Louis as Niall leads him out of the hotel._ _

__"Hello?" Louis croaks._ _

__"Louis, I need you to go to the Yard. There's been an attempted murder."_ _

__Louis groans dramatically._ _

__"There's always an attempted murder. Most actually succeed. Who?"_ _

__"Niall Horan, I'll meet you there."_ _

__All Liam hears is a sharp inhale._ _

__"Weren't you supposed- never mind. I'll be there."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Liam figures he's got at least a minor concussion by the way Niall tries to keep him awake the whole cab ride to the Yard, and then has to help him stagger all the way up to his office. Louis' already there, eyes widening when he sees the state Liam's in._ _

__"What happened? I need to file the report." He takes Liam over, bringing him to his chair while Niall takes the other._ _

__"Someone broke into the room," Niall supplies._ _

__"What time?" Louis scribbles._ _

__"Two-twenty," Liam says._ _

__Thankfully, Louis pointedly ignores the question of _why_ Liam was there from the time he received the warrant to two fifteen, but Liam thinks it's mostly from denial if anything._ _

__"Attacker probably got restless, case wasn't moving fast enough. He wanted Niall gone in some way."_ _

__Louis sighs and rubs at his head._ _

__"Mr Horan, can you fetch some Ibuprofen for the Detective Inspector?"_ _

__Niall takes the hint and beats it out of the office._ _

__Liam is so certain Louis' going to ask what he was doing there for four hours, but all he does is say that he's calling Cowell in, and Liam doesn't know which scenario is going to be worse._ _

__Cowell arrives fifteen minutes later, after Niall's given Liam some water and painkillers. He shoos Louis out of Liam's office, and gives Niall a narrowed glare._ _

__"What happened?" He asks, eying Liam's bloodshot eye and growing lump on his head._ _

__"Pistol-whipped. Twice."_ _

__Cowell nods._ _

__"We'll get you medical attention for that. What was the situation?"_ _

__"Break in and attempted murder. We think Beasly's murderer came back to off Niall as well."_ _

__Cowell nods and looks at the report Louis had written down before._ _

__"Break-in happened at two-twenty?"_ _

__Liam nods._ _

__"I sent you to arrest Mr Horan at seven thirty.”_ _

__Liam's heart stops and he doesn't need to look over to see that Niall's leg has stopped bouncing. He looks over anyway despite his better judgement to see Niall's turned white as a sheet, eying Liam with a genuinely, and most definitely hurt expression that can't be a hallucination._ _

__Cowell catches on all too quickly._ _

__"You slept with him," he says in disbelief._ _

__"You were goin ta arrest me?!"_ _

__" _Yes!_ Yes, and I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that someone tried to break into Niall's hotel room to finish him off!"_ _

__Cowell's eyes narrow._ _

__"You're off the case, Payne."_ _

__" _What?_ Sir, I'm _this_ close to-"_ _

__"Sergeant Tomlinson will take care of the rest. You're off the case until I decide what to do with you, do I make myself clear?"_ _

__Cowell helps himself to Liam's phone before Liam can get a word in edgewise._ _

__"I should suspend you right here, right now. An ambulance will be there to meet you outside."_ _

__Liam nods, and insult is added to injury when he still needs Niall to help him to the elevator._ _

__Niall crosses his arms once the doors close as he looks at Liam with disbelief and anger._ _

__"You were goin' ta arrest me. You had a warrant?"_ _

__"No," Liam holds a finger up, sagging against the wall. "That's not what happened at all. I was _sent_ to… arrest you. I know you're innocent, but the evidence says otherwise. I told you this already. It's all on you and the killer knows it. Cowell only looked at the evidence and that's all there is to it. But now that someone obviously wants you dead too-"_ _

__"What if they hadn't come?"_ _

__"S'cuse me?"_ _

__"What if the killer hadn't broken into the room and tried ta kill me."_ _

__Liam's head spins._ _

__"Can we- can we just focus on what actually happened?"_ _

__"Like why you slept with me when you had a warrant for my arrest?"_ _

__"You _slept_ with him?"_ _

__Liam wants to sink into the elevator floor, because _of course_ it has to be Louis standing in the open doorway when the elevator stops prematurely._ _

__"Lou-"_ _

__"Out of all the people you could possibly-" Louis stalks into the elevator. "Don't _Lou_ me, you hate using nicknames at work."_ _

__And that's the end of that._ _

__They hit the ground floor and as Cowell promised, there's an ambulance waiting for Liam outside. They flash little lights in his eyes, check his pulse, make him count their fingers and conclude what Liam feared, a concussion. He's handed an icepack and told it'll help the swelling on the side of his head as they clean up the dried blood at the back._ _

__"Cowell says you're in charge of the case now," Liam tells Louis as he watches Niall pace around a few feet away from them, talking animatedly into his phone._ _

__Louis' eyes widen._ _

__"No. Are you fired? Suspended?"_ _

__"Yes. And no. Kind of. He didn't take my badge or gun. But I'm off the case."_ _

__"Liam, I can't- why can't he get Grimshaw to do it? He's the one lining up for DI when you get DCI- if you'll ever get it at this point. And you know he should've, right?"_ _

__Liam nods._ _

__"You'll be fine. We're close to closing it. Especially after the break-in. If you really need my help, I'm here. You know I would still be on it if I could be."_ _

__Louis nods._ _

__"The murderer must've gotten the key from the hotel clerk," Liam continues. "Talk to them first. Get a description. I also got a shot at him. He could've gone to the A &E. Check their records for a gunshot wound around two thirty until now. He couldn't have waited long."_ _

__"Okay. I can do that. Just." Louis looks back to spot Niall. Shakes his head. "I'll take you home."_ _

__Niall gets off his phone and stomps over._ _

__"Paul and Basil are pissed."_ _

__"You can't go back to the hotel. I was going to ask Cowell to get you into protection, but…"_ _

__"I'll get the car," Louis says and turns on his heels._ _

__As soon as he's out of earshot, Liam looks back at Niall._ _

__"Stay with me. Please?"_ _

__Niall's jaw clenches._ _

__"I'm sorry, I know I'm probably the last person you want to be around-"_ _

__"S'not true," Niall admits. "'M just pissed off too."_ _

__"It's the safest bet until Louis can make the arrest."_ _

__"I already told Paul and Basil."_ _

__Relief washes over Liam with a bit of shock._ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__"I'm still pissed off with ya though."_ _

__Liam nods and gives Niall a small, grateful smile._ _

__"I'd be pissed off with me too."_ _

__Louis parks behind the ambulance and honks for them, and even though Liam feels a bit more steady on his feet, Niall still keeps a hand on his shoulder as they walk to the car._ _

__"Where am I going?" Louis asks as he pulls back out onto the street._ _

__"Just my place."_ _

__Louis sighs wearily, but makes the turn to go straight to Liam's._ _

__"Oh nice," Niall forces after what feels like a lifetime full of awkward silence. "Nice shoes you got in back here. Where'd you get them?"_ _

__Liam doesn't need a double take in the rearview mirror to know those _boots_ aren't even close to Louis's size. He does need that second glance to realize that they _sparkle_._ _

__"Is that glitter on them?" He asks incredulously, trying to turn around to get a proper view of them._ _

__"No," Louis sputters. "They're not mine, just put them down or I'll arrest you for… something… or other."_ _

__Niall does as he's told, looking completely lost until Liam not so subtly whispers "did you finally sleep with 'im then?"_ _

__" _No_."_ _

__Louis is the only one content with the following silence being even more awkward than before._ _

__"Niall, can you give us a minute?" He finally asks, parking the car against the curb._ _

__Niall looks at Liam and he nods, handing him his keys._ _

__"You'll see my apartment number on the directory. You alright with dogs?"_ _

__"Yeah. Yeah, dogs are cool."_ _

__"I'll bring him up so you don't have to worry," Louis says._ _

__Niall nods and hops out of the backseat._ _

__"I should've known." Louis shakes his head once he's gone. Liam doesn't think he's ever heard the sound of _disappointment_ echo through his words before._ _

__"Louis-"_ _

__"No, it's my fault. I should've seen it coming from a mile away."_ _

__"It was my decision."_ _

__"I know. But still. I was so stupid, I literally didn't want to see it. Why am I saying I’m stupid though? You’re stupid too,” Louis huffs._ _

__Liam hums in agreement._ _

__After a brief beat of silence Louis speaks up again._ _

__"Do you really think… you know. You can see yourself with him? After the case and the thrill dies out? Do you think he'll stay? Will you?"_ _

__Liam sighs and winces against the pain when his head knocks against the window._ _

__"I don't know. I think… I think it's worth figuring out though."_ _

__"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be one to talk."_ _

__Thankfully, Louis unbuckles his seatbelt as a sign he doesn't want to talk about this anymore and gets out of the car to help Liam up to his apartment._ _

__The door's open when Liam and Louis finally manage to struggle up the stairs- the bloody elevator never works- and they happen on Loki baring his stomach as Niall rubs and coos at him._ _

__Liam catches a small smile on Louis' lips before Louis turns to give him a look. Liam clears his throat and both Niall and Loki jump to their feet, Loki scampering over for attention._ _

__"Hey, buddy," Liam smiles._ _

__"You're going to take care of him, right?" Louis says, grabbing Niall's attention. "I can't stay."_ _

__"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Niall says._ _

__Louis leaves once he's sure Niall's going to stick to his word and Niall helps himself to Liam's freezer and linen closet, making a makeshift icepack to give to Liam before taking some pillows and blankets to put out on the couch. Liam puts on _Pacific Rim_ and settles in on the couch with Loki on his lap._ _

__Niall stays up dutifully on the other side of the couch as the sun starts to come up, nudging at Liam's feet when he starts dosing off._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Liam wakes up to the darkness of the next early morning with a violent nausea and a dry mouth._ _

__Fighting off the urge to vomit, he stumbles out of his bed towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He doesn't even hear Niall's feet padding closer over the running tap._ _

__"How're you feeling?"_ _

__"Like shit," Liam shudders._ _

__Niall rubs at his shoulders while Liam forces himself to down the glass of water._ _

__"How long was I out for?"_ _

__"Good twelve, thirteen hours."_ _

__"What about you?"_ _

__Niall shakes his head._ _

__"Can't sleep."_ _

__"Niall-"_ _

__"Keep goin' over that night," Niall relents. "Keep seein' you bleedin' on the floor. You weren't answerin' me."_ _

__"S'okay. I'm okay and you're okay."_ _

__Niall swallows hard, but nods anyway. Looks back up at Liam and takes a breath._ _

__“Can I kiss you again?" He whispers._ _

__Liam takes a deep breath, schools himself as heat pools in his belly, stomach churns._ _

__“We shouldn’t- no.”_ _

__"No?”_ _

__"I mean- you know what I mean. You're probably still mad and we really need to look at what we're doing here. And I’m- I'm gonna be sick."_ _

__And then Liam proceeds to retch the water back into the sink as Niall rubs his back until he's dry heaving._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Liam wakes up again with a headache that feels larger than his own skull and a mouth tasting of vomit and bile and a thousand rotting corpses. He wallows in his own self pity until Niall's arms slide around him and Loki shifts at their feet. He blinks, and for a second, it’s like the universe has ordered itself to be as it should, until he realizes his phone's dead when he drags it off the nightstand to check the time._ _

__Niall groans when Liam tries to get up to find the charger, trying to pull him back._ _

__"S'too early," he tightens his arms._ _

__Liam turns over and catches Niall watching him with tired, groggy eyes. Wants to kiss him._ _

__"Hi."_ _

__"Mornin', Detective Inspector."_ _

__Niall's eyes travel to the side of his head and touches gingerly at the bump that's formed. Liam yelps and Niall jerks his hand away quickly with a small apology._ _

__"How's it look?"_ _

__"Like you got hit in the head," Niall can't help a grin. "I reckon the ice really helped though."_ _

__Liam kisses him, soft and short and sweet before remembering what he said and pulls back, murmuring a string of apologies. Niall squeezes his shoulder._ _

__"S'okay. I'll make some coffee and you can brush your teeth."_ _

__Niall leaves Liam with an embarrassed flush and Loki scampers right after him in the hopes he'll get his breakfast._ _

__Liam finally sets to finding his phone charger, replaying that kiss in the back of his head like background music, shaking his head at his stupidity._ _

__"Uh, Liam?"_ _

__"What?" Liam grunts, feeling accomplished when he finds the cord and plugs it in._ _

__"Liam." It’s higher this time, more worried and Liam definitely doesn’t like the sound of that._ _

__He rushes out of the room, wondering a second too late if he should’ve grabbed his gun and sees Niall peeking through the window curtains._ _

__"Paps, reporters too."_ _

__"Shit, get away from the window. I'll handle it. Did anyone see you looking down?"_ _

__Niall shakes his head._ _

__"I don't think so."_ _

__"Okay, make sure Loki doesn't follow me, he'll want to go for a walk."_ _

__Liam changes quickly, putting on a snapback to cover his bump for good measure before racing down the stairs._ _

__The one face he's expecting- and sort of hoping this time- to see isn't there. The cameras start flashing as soon as the paps spot him and he needs to fight to stay on his feet as colours splash behind his eyes._ _

__"Detective Inspector, are you harbouring Niall Horan during the Beasly case?"_ _

__"Are you two dating?"_ _

__"You are aware of the consequences involving your current situation with Mr Horan right?"_ _

__"What current situation?" Liam grits out._ _

__"You're sleeping with Niall Horan."_ _

__"I don't know where your sources are, but they're lying. Niall Horan isn't staying with me at this time. Nor was he, nor will he."_ _

__"There was a break-in at the May Fair hotel where he was staying, do you know where he is now?"_ _

__"He's under police protection."_ _

__"Detective Inspector, where did you get that wound on your head?"_ _

__"I'm done answering questions, thanks."_ _

__Liam closes the door on the reporters and paps with a sigh, leaning his head against the frame to try and stop the lights behind his eyes._ _

__"Louis rang," Niall says when Liam finally makes it back up to his apartment. "Said somethin' about the case. What happened out there?"_ _

__Liam notices he's been biting at his nails again._ _

__"It's fine. I took care of it."_ _

__"They have pictures of me walking Loki online. They think he's mine."_ _

__Liam rubs at his head because _shit_. So now Loki can't get outside because if Liam walks him, they connect him to Niall, and if Niall walks him, paps are surely positioned outside the apartment and will connect Niall to him._ _

__"Great. I'm going to ring Louis back."_ _

__Louis picks up by the second ring, panting and out of breath._ _

__"Liam, thank God."_ _

__"How's the case going?"_ _

__"Jade and Leigh-Anne finally finished processing. Two sets of finger prints came back," Louis says. "Neither match Niall's. We were right."_ _

__Liam breathes a sigh of relief._ _

__"But we don't have a match on our records. We're reaching out to other departments, but that'll take a while and we don't have the time."_ _

__"Did you check hospital records?"_ _

__"Nelson and Grimshaw are on it."_ _

__"Alright, thanks for keeping me updated. And- I have a favor to ask you."_ _

__"Oh no. What?"_ _

__"I need you to ask Cowell to sort a situation out with the newspapers and magazines."_ _

__"What? What's happening?"_ _

__"They're outside the apartment, and they know about Niall."_ _

__" _How_?"_ _

__"I don't know, but please."_ _

__"He's going to kill you."_ _

__"I know," Liam groans._ _

__He gets an angry call from his Superintendent later on, who screams about how he's not going to clean up Liam's sodding messes, and to grow a pair and tell him these things himself (but he can return to work the next Tuesday- not to the Beasly case until he finalizes what to do about him). Nevertheless, no speculations appear in any paper or magazine over the next few days._ _

__The third day without speculation or paps where he can see from the window, Liam figures it's safe enough to walk Loki somewhere other than the hallway, who's been whining nonstop at the door. He tells Niall to be careful and worries his bottom lip for a good hour until they come back, Niall loaded down with groceries._ _

__"Oh," Liam blinks at the two bulging plastic bags._ _

__"Yeah, figured we can't live on coffee and beer and icepacks," Niall smiles._ _

__"Did anyone see you?"_ _

__"Jus' some fans. Told them Loki was mine."_ _

__Liam knows this is going to be a huge problem down the road, especially if nothing works out, but instead of worrying he smiles at how well Loki's taken to Niall and helps put away the groceries anyway._ _

__Niall ends up cooking spaghetti with an awesome meat sauce that could rival his mother's that night despite Liam's protests._ _

__"I'm not handicapped."_ _

__"No, just incapacitated," Niall grins as he sets the plates on the table._ _

__Liam flicks a bit of sauce at Niall's cheek in retaliation and Niall jerks away in surprise, cackling. Before Liam can squawk about bad table manners, he dips his fingers into the sauce on his plate of spaghetti and smears it across Liam's face._ _

__Liam tackles Niall, crowding him against the counter with a laugh when Niall licks at the sauce on his face. Liam kisses the splotch of sauce off of Niall's cheek in return, nuzzles his nose against Niall's as he cups his other cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip._ _

__"Gonna kiss me again?" Niall's voice drops._ _

__Liam licks at his lips._ _

__"We should… talk."_ _

__"- should eat.”_ _

__Niall gulps and Liam closes his eyes._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__Neither of them move._ _

__Then Liam's phone rings and he drops his hands from Niall's sides with a defeated sigh. Niall goes back to the table wordlessly._ _

__It's Louis again._ _

__"A mister William H. Mumford. Went to St. Thomas' at two forty-five in the morning. Doctors say they removed a bullet from his shoulder. He wouldn't take any anesthesia or sedatives, just got treated and left. Didn't even stay to recover."_ _

__"Probably took off to hide out. I'll ask Niall if he knows anyone by that name."_ _

__Liam hangs up and walks back into the kitchen, tapping on Niall's shoulder. Niall looks up from his plate, sauce dripping down his chin as he slurps up a stray noodle._ _

__"Mmm. Sorry," he grabs for a napkin._ _

__"Do you know a William Mumford?"_ _

__Niall slowly lowers the napkin, totally forgetting the splotch of sauce on his chin._ _

__"Will?"_ _

__"I'll take that as a yes."_ _

__"He was one of the lighting techs. Nice bloke. Though he was really interested in song writing. Wanted me to record some'a his stuff."_ _

__"And did you?"_ _

__Niall shrugs, creasing his eyebrows._ _

__"His music wasn't really me taste."_ _

__"When did you hire him?"_ _

__"We picked him up in Dublin for me first tour after X Factor."_ _

__It's all coming together for Liam now._ _

__"Okay. I'll ring Louis back."_ _

__Louis doesn’t answer, so Liam leaves a voice mail saying that it is Mumford and that if he's not in London anymore, he's most likely in Dublin. Louis texts back immediately, saying he'll get in touch with the authorities there as well._ _

__When Liam finally gets back to the table, Niall's already on his second plate and neither one of them speak up about the way their feet tangle under the table._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Liam's greeted with the grisly stabbing of a homeless man when he returns to the Yard on Tuesday. Jesy accompanies him, and thankfully doesn't know why exactly he was taken off the Beasly case, nor does she ask. It's a relief._ _

__Identifying the man is a task in itself since he doesn't have any form of ID on his person, so Liam has to take pictures of the body around the homeless community and shelters within the vicinity. He only gets a street name, Redbeard, and has to turn to Zayn and dental records for a full ID._ _

__Liam and Jesy are in his office bouncing ideas off of each other for a motive and a suspect when Louis comes through the door._ _

__"Security guards from the Four Seasons hotel just confessed to tampering with the tapes for money."_ _

__"Description match Mumford's?"_ _

__Louis nods._ _

__"Grimshaw's charging them with accessories to murder now."_ _

__Jesy's silent for a second after Louis leaves._ _

__"Weren't you taken off the case?"_ _

__Liam goes for humor._ _

__"Do you really trust Louis with a case?"_ _

__It works. Jesy grins like she's been let in on a conspiracy._ _

__"What if it was someone else in the community?" She offers. "Another transient. I can't see anyone else taking an interest in him."_ _

__Liam nods. That theory is a good start._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Zayn gives them an ID on the homeless victim, Edwin Brown, two days later and Liam and Jesy hit the streets of London again with the newfound information. Finally, they discover a soup kitchen that knows Mr Brown as a regular._ _

__"Did you see Mr Brown with anyone the last time he was here?" Liam asks the volunteer working._ _

__"Yeah. He was here with one a the prostitutes that walks the corner. Tammy or summat. Brown hair, stars on her wrist. They were actually here together a couple a times."_ _

__"Did anything seem off the last time they were here? Anything different, like if they were fighting."_ _

__The volunteer shakes his head._ _

__"I'm only here twice a week, mate. Tuesdays and Wednesdays."_ _

__"Alright, thanks for your time."_ _

__"Tammy wasn't always hanging around Mr Brown," Jesy states as they walk out. "Just the past couple of weeks before he was murdered. Witnesses say they were having a spat the last time they were here, which was two days before he was murdered."_ _

__"Then we'll patrol around the area later tonight, try to bring Tammy in."_ _

__"Alright, sounds good. Up for some takeaway in the meantime?"_ _

__Liam smiles apologetically._ _

__"Got a hot meal waiting at home, thanks."_ _

__"Ooh, your mummy in town for the week or somethin'?" Jesy winks and Liam feels his whole face crinkle into a laugh._ _

__Niall has dinner ready when Liam gets back to the apartment, smiles wide when he compliments him on how good the fajitas smell. It hits Liam hard in the gut when he realizes how domestic their situation has become under these circumstances, and what hurts is how much he actually enjoys it._ _

__"You didn't have to do this."_ _

__Niall shrugs._ _

__"Got nothin' better to do. I love ta cook anyway."_ _

__"I'm sorry, it'll be over soon. Louis' looking for Mumford right now. Then things can go back to normal for you."_ _

__Liam knows something's wrong with the way the smile doesn't quite reach Niall's eyes this time, but Niall doesn’t let him dwell on it, says that the fajitas are chicken too quickly and the sauce is a bit different from how he usually makes it, so he's not sure how it's going to turn out._ _

__"How was work?"_ _

__"Have to go back in a couple hours actually."_ _

__Niall puts down his fajita, frowning._ _

__"What, why?"_ _

__"Need to pick up a… woman of the night."_ _

__"A hooker? Really, Liam? I'm here only a week and you're already cheatin' on me. Me ma warned me about you," he jokes._ _

__Liam laughs even though he’s not supposed to._ _

__"She might've committed murder. Homeless man."_ _

__"Oh. Ouch. 'M sorry. Forget I even made a joke." Niall licks at his lips and laughs nervously. "So are you gonna be home tonight?"_ _

__"Yeah, probably more towards the early morning though. Depends if we manage to track her down, get her to confess or not."_ _

__Something itches at the back of his mind while they finish off the fajitas, and before Liam knows it, he's nudging at Niall's foot just as he moves to put his plate in the sink._ _

__Niall looks up expectantly._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__"I’ll. I'll do the dishes tonight."_ _

__Niall gives him a weird look._ _

__"Uhm. Okay? After a shift? When I'm sittin' around doin' nothin'?"_ _

__"I wouldn't cheat on you, you know that, right?"_ _

__“Hum, it was a joke… but thanks for tellin' me. Liam are you-? We should really talk tonight."_ _

__Liam's phone buzzes with a text from Jesy and Niall sighs, dropping his gaze back to his plate._ _

___**Should get going. Meet you at the Yard.** _ _ _

__Liam texts back an _ **I'll see you there soon**_._ _

__"We'll talk," he promises Niall. “But please don’t feel like you need to wait up. I’ll be late.”_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Liam spots Tammy at eleven, leaning up against a pole by the bus stop with a cigarette in hand. Her make-up's overdone and it looks like she hasn't washed her hair for a good while. Her shirt's sleeve shrugs down enough with the angle she's holding up the cigarette that he can see the stars littering her wrist._ _

__"Let's go," he signals to Jesy._ _

__They get out of the car, stalking towards her with badges at the ready. Tammy spots Liam first, raking her eyes up and down his body before doing the same to Jesy._ _

__"Three's a crowd," she drawls out, pulling out her bottom lip. "It'll be double."_ _

__Liam pulls out his badge._ _

__"Actually-"_ _

__Tammy's eyes widen and she bolts, putting a respectable amount of distance between them with four-inch heels. Jesy takes off after her, knocking her to the ground within seconds, and handcuffs her._ _

__"This is police brutality!" Tammy screams as Jesy hauls her back up. "You attacked me!"_ _

__Jesy rolls her eyes, snatches her purse and throws it to Liam._ _

__"You ran, babe."_ _

__Tammy doesn't shut up the entire ride back to the Yard, yammering on about how the police force is so corrupt it's filthier than the Thames. Liam's knuckles are clenched so tight around the steering wheel he can't even feel his fingers anymore, and Jesy's eyes are rolled so far into the back of her head as she sighs and rubs at her temples._ _

__"And what do you have to say for yourself? Huh? I read the papers, you're sleeping with that Irish singer and he's wanted for murder. You're protecting him just 'cause he's famous. I reckon you're gettin' a real nice paycheque from that."_ _

__Liam's nostrils flare, and he's just about to scream that no, Niall didn't do it, but the look on Jesy's face stops him short, gives him a moment to compose himself because she's asking him in one short glance _what the hell is she on about?_ Liam rolls his eyes and focuses on tuning Tammy out the rest of the way to the Yard._ _

__"You know I can sue your bloody arses for this?!" Tammy spits once they manage to corral her into the interrogation room._ _

__"We just wanted to ask you some questions," Liam tries to mediate._ _

__"Well fuck you. I ain't talking to no copper."_ _

__"Tell you what," Jesy deadpans with a saccharine smile. "I'm missing a Geordie Shore marathon right now 'cause of you. So if you can cooperate with us and hurry this interrogation up, we won't officially arrest you for resisting an arrest and prostitution."_ _

__Tammy seems to consider this before playing with her greasy hair._ _

__"What do you want?"_ _

__"How do you know Edwin Brown?"_ _

__"Aw, shit. I didn't touch him!"_ _

__"Liam, mind peeking through her purse?"_ _

__Tammy immediately sits up, trying to grab at Liam as he turns to leave. Jesy's quick to grab her and sit her back down._ _

__"I'm this close to charging you with assaulting an officer as well," she growls._ _

__Liam's expecting to find something that incriminates Tammy when he looks through her purse, but he definitely doesn't expect to find the murder weapon, blood still crusted on it. He whistles low as the blood cracks and crumbles off the edges of the purse when he pulls it open. He also spies two small bags filled with white powder, and he just shakes his head._ _

__"Jes, you need to see this," he walks back into the room._ _

__"Bloody hell," she looks back up at him with pure disbelief. "Is she an idiot?"_ _

__"I'm right here."_ _

__"So, we have about four charges we can lay down on you right now," Liam turns back to Tammy. "Unless you want to tell us how you got yourself into this mess."_ _

__"It was my boyfriend,” she swallows. Jesy gives Liam a skeptical side look. "He told me to. His wife works at the soup kitchen, she’s real nice to all of us. Edwin liked her. Once he found out her husband was cheating on her with me he was going to tell her. So I told him I'd take care of it."_ _

__"Your boyfriend, what's his name? Why is it so important his wife doesn't know?"_ _

__"He's a banker."Jesy's jaw really drops this time. "You know, really respectable. His name's Greg. Greg Blake."_ _

__"Do people even have standards anymore?" Jesy gapes as they make their way to Mr Blake's residence. "Oh my god."_ _

__Liam shrugs, not believing it any more than her._ _

__"Maybe she cleans up well."_ _

__It turns out that the word 'boyfriend' wasn't exactly all that accurate in this case. Blake had paid for her services three times in the month. However, he was manipulating her to get rid of Mr Brown._ _

__And to add insult to injury, Mrs Blake finds out about everything anyway as Liam and Jesy haul her husband out to the car._ _

__"Can we just lock them up for the night and let Clifford deal with processing?” Jesy asks, rubbing at her forehead._ _

__Liam glances at the clock, it's half past three._ _

__"Yeah. Thanks for the good work on this case."_ _

__Jesy offers a tired, proud smile._ _

__"I know, I'm amazing,” she says before depositing the file onto Clifford’s desk. They both ignore Michael’s whining about how he isn’t the newbie anymore._ _

__They're just about to part ways as the elevator door opens, but Jesy's hand reaches out to grab Liam's, soft but firm._ _

__"They're just rumours, right Liam? I mean, they're coming from a prostitute and the bloody _Sun_."_ _

__Her face falls into a look of total shock mixed with hurt and confusion when Liam can't come up with a proper answer for her._ _

__"That's why you weren't at the Yard. That's why you were kicked off the case," she realizes._ _

__"I'm sorry. I couldn't let him get convicted for a crime he didn't commit."_ _

__And that's a total cop-out. It’s only half of the story. Liam knows that Jesy knows, but neither of them say anything before Liam utters a final "I'm sorry" and walks away._ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__The apartment is quiet when Liam pushes his way through the door. Only the sound of Loki's paws scratching against the floor and the quiet murmur of the telly are there to greet him. The dishes are still there in the sink as well, where Niall left them. Loki leads him over to the living room where Niall's fast asleep on the couch, Jesy's Geordie Shore marathon turned down low, before jumping onto the couch and yawning. Liam feels a gentle smile pushing at his cheeks as he bends down to pet Loki, then leaves them to it while he turns on the sink and starts on the dishes._ _

__"Liam?"_ _

__Niall shuffles over, bleary-eyed before resting his head on Liam's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist._ _

__“S’ early," he mumbles._ _

__"Sorry," Liam whispers. "Case got a bit more complicated than we thought."_ _

__“M’kay.”_ _

__Niall finishes drying the dishes by Liam in silence._ _

__"We don't have to talk tonight if you're tired," Liam says after rinsing the suds off his hands._ _

__Niall shakes his head. "'M up now. Look, when you said things could return to normal after…"_ _

__"It's fine."_ _

__"No, normal to me is going back to Mullingar with a 'thanks for saving me arse' and never seeing you again, and we both know it." Niall takes a breath. "I don't really think I want to go back to normal."_ _

__Liam pauses, heart stuttering._ _

__"Then stay."_ _

__Even though they both know he can't, not for the near future, Niall nods._ _

__"Gonna kiss me if I do?"_ _

__"All the time."_ _

__Niall surges forward, anchoring a hand at the back of Liam's neck and dives in for that kiss he’s promised with. Liam meets him with a loud _smack_ of their foreheads._ _

__"Ah shit," Niall hisses, wincing. “Your head.”_ _

__Liam shakes it, grabbing Niall’s hips and plants him right on the counter._ _

__"What I always wanted," Niall cackles, bringing a grin to Liam's face. "Be the girl in the relationship."_ _

__He wraps his legs around Liam's waist, closing the distance between their bodies again. They kiss until their lips are red and swollen, Niall's hips are twitching for friction, and Liam's hands are grasping hard at Niall's back like they can't grab enough of him. Niall whimpers when Liam digs his nails into his back particularly hard and they pull apart, panting close._ _

__"Bed," Liam gasps. Niall nips and sucks a bruise to the tip of his collar bone. "Oh God. Bed."_ _

__Their clothes are scattered on the way back to Liam's room, they almost don't make it when Niall knocks Liam back up against the wall and shoves his hand down his trousers, pulling a surprised groan from deep in Liam's chest._ _

__"How d'ya want me?" Niall rasps, stroking Liam until he fills out, leaving barely any room in his trousers for the both of them. "I can continue where I left off, or we can save that fer another day, you can take me right here, right now if ya want."_ _

__"Jesus," Liam gasps as Niall flicks his thumb over the slit of his cock. "Take you on the bed."_ _

__Liam whimpers when Niall pulls his hand back, but Niall practically pushes them both inside the bedroom, shoving down his trousers and pants while Liam reaches for the lube. Niall forces him to lie down on his back as soon as it's in his hands, undoing his own trousers while Liam pops the cap open, lube drizzling out on his chest before he can tilt it back up._ _

__"How far?" Liam whispers, watching intently as Niall slowly pulls his jeans and pants down enough to free his cock and start stroking him again painfully slowly. He can see Niall's cock twitch when the first drops of pre-come blurt from his own._ _

__"All the way." Niall licks the pearly liquid that manages to dribble down the head of his cock before pulling the remains of Liam's decency all the way off and rolling the condom on._ _

__"Gonna do everything for me?" Liam asks when he takes the lube and pours a healthy amount on his cock._ _

__"Wanna see me fuck meself open on my fingers?"_ _

__Liam licks his lips, muttering a ‘next time’ as pulls Niall's back against them while he slips the lube from his hands and squeezes some onto his fingers._ _

__"Scoot up, c'mere."_ _

__As Niall stretches himself open on Liam's fingers, his moans go straight to Liam's cock and Liam can take the time to admire the way the moonlight filters in through the curtains and graces Niall's flushed frame, contouring his face as his mouth falls slack and his thighs quiver._ _

__"'M ready," Niall finally says after a while._ _

__Liam rolls them both over, stopping Niall when he goes to prop himself up on his knees and elbows._ _

__"Wanna see your face," he kisses his nose, lips as he juggles Niall's legs until they’re sitting on his hips and the _trust_ in Niall's eyes steals the breath right from his lungs. It keeps him going, pressing his cock up against his entrance and slipping inside. Niall gasps and Liam waits for him to adjust before sliding in further._ _

__"Jesus," Niall pants, writhing around so much that Liam has to hold him down by the wrists. Niall responds positively, moaning and bucking as Liam thrusts further into him, inch by inch._ _

__Niall's wincing by the time Liam bottoms out, skin blushing a pretty pink in the pale moonlight and Liam takes the moments Niall needs to adjust to admire how beautiful he is._ _

__"Hi." Niall opens his eyes again._ _

__"Hi," Liam pushes the hair from his face. "'S okay now?"_ _

__Niall nods._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__Liam starts pulling out and back in slowly, working until Niall's relaxed and not clenching every movement._ _

__"Kay. Kay, you can. Please."_ _

__Liam snaps his hips quickly, earning a strangled cry before gyrating his hips to find the right angle. There isn't a deep, throaty moan like he expects when he brushes up against Niall's prostate, it's this small, broken whimper as Niall throws his head back into the pillow and bucks his hips up to meet Liam's. Liam grabs at Niall's hips for leverage and picks up his pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin growing louder and louder, just like the desperate pitch of Niall's voice as he grinds against his prostate again and again and again. Niall finally breaks and wraps a fist around his throbbing cock, stroking to the rhythm of Liam's rapid thrusts until he's clenching and spurting white and sticky across his belly and chest._ _

__Liam can only hold off a few more moments with the clenching, coming so hard stars explode in front of his eyes. He rides out his orgasm as Niall watches him lazily, dazed and fucked out, until he's too oversensitive and has to pull out. He tugs the condom off, ties it off, and throws it to the little bin he still hasn’t moved back from the bathroom. Then he collapses onto Niall like a deadweight._ _

__Niall chuckles breathlessly, threading his slender fingers through Liam's short hair as Liam tries to regain himself._ _

__"Should get cleaned up," Liam says._ _

__"Mmm, too lazy," Niall mumbles._ _

__Liam shifts to capture his lips in a slow kiss even though they both know they'll regret that decision in the morning._ _

__"Yer so good ta me," Niall sighs after a while._ _

__"Hm?" Liam looks up at him quizzically._ _

__Niall keeps on stroking his hair._ _

__"The case. This. Can't thank you enough, mate. Fer givin' me a chance."_ _

__"You're worth it," Liam confesses. Niall grins so wide Liam can count all of his teeth and Liam’s so caught up in the moment the “you're beautiful" just sort of slips out._ _

__Niall blushes furiously and Liam watches his throat bob with a gulp._ _

__"I meant it when I said I'd stay."_ _

__“I meant it when I said I'd let you."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Louis rings at nine a.m. on the dot, not letting up until Liam actually answers. He just tells him to hurry to the Yard as fast as he can when Liam finally does answer with a few choice words._ _

__"'M, 's too early," Niall complains, throwing the covers over his head as Liam scrambles to get out, immediately regretting calling Louis a complete and utter dickhead when Louis spits out the details and hangs up on him._ _

__"It's Mumford, they got him."_ _

__Niall's up and out of the bed like a shot._ _

__"I'm coming."_ _

__"I don't think-"_ _

__Niall glares at Liam._ _

__"I'm coming.”_ _

__Liam knows it's a bad idea as soon as he spots a camera pointed in their direction as they run down the apartment steps to flag down a cab._ _

__Niall's leg is going a mile a minute as he chews down on his nails, and Liam's hand itches to still him. But the cabbie keeps glancing back with a curious interest so he keeps himself to his side of the car. Liam considers tipping the cabbie off to keep his mouth shut if anyone should come to him for details on Liam and Niall, but he thinks back to the pap and sighs because it's probably too late for that._ _

__"You're not supposed to be here," Louis hisses once Liam walks into the Yard. Then he sees Niall. "You're _definitely_ not supposed to be here. If Cowell sees you lot, Liam, a suspension's the least of your worries."_ _

__"Louis, this is important," Liam says. "This was my case."_ _

__The stern expression on Louis' face falters._ _

__"Where is he?" Niall glances around._ _

__"Grimshaw just took him into interrogation with Nelson." Louis leads them to the interrogation room. "Just starting."_ _

__"You're a very hard man to find," Liam hears Nick purring behind the glass window. Mumford snarls at the smug tone._ _

__"Apparently not hard enough."_ _

__"Ooh, I like you. So why'd you do it?"_ _

__Mumford gives the wall a hard look, folds his arms and chews at his mouth. He doesn't speak. The whole floor is crowding around the glass trying to hear the confession at this point. Even Harry arrives, not that that surprises Liam._ _

__"Well," Nick flips the folder containing the case open. "We know you did it. You mucked up when you tried to off Mr Horan yourself, too impatient to wait for his arrest. We're just interested in the juicy details now. Makes for good gossip 'round the office."_ _

__Liam can imagine the exact slimy, shit-eating grin plastered on Nick's face by the way Jesy rolls her eyes._ _

__"You're a prick."_ _

__"Hm. Yeah. Been called a lot worse though. Now come on, a lot more people are gonna get murdered today and I'd like to have a head start since it's early."_ _

__Mumford rolls his eyes._ _

__"Yeah, I did it.”_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__Mumford's expression turns pained as he shrugs his shoulders._ _

__“I was- I was jealous.”_ _

__Nick chuckles, not quiet getting it._ _

__"What? He's the sound guy."_ _

__"Niall and he were close. I mean, Niall and I were close too- I just. They liked co-writing. Songs. Really good at it too. Summa Niall's biggest hits are Brad's work as well. I just… wanted them to take me seriously as well."_ _

__"It wasn't just songwriting, was it?"_ _

__Mumford licks his lips and shakes his head._ _

__"I fancied him. A lot."_ _

__"Bloke's married," Niall whispers in surprise. Liam sees the glint of gold on his ring finger. "Shit."_ _

__"So why'd you try to kill Niall Horan?” Nick asks._ _

__"Reckoned he’d figure out who it was." Mumford's shoulders slump. "Reckoned he’d figure everything out. Wasn't hard. I was always obvious."_ _

__Niall shakes his head, lips pressed into a thin, grim line._ _

__"What happened to the room key? How'd you manage to swipe it?"_ _

__"Niall was smashed. It was sticking out of his back pocket. Connect the dots, s'what you detectives do. Cut it up immediately after I snuck away from the hotel."_ _

__"And you tipped off the security guards manning the cameras so they'd tamper with the footage while you snuck into Horan's room before Beasly did. You also paid off the desk clerk at the May Fair to give you the room card and keep his mouth shut."_ _

__Mumford nods._ _

__"Told him I was having an affair."_ _

__"How did you know he was staying at the May Fair?"_ _

__“Niall told me at the funeral."_ _

__"I'm going to need you to write your official statement," Nick slides a piece of paper and a pen over. "I'll be back in a bit. Sergeant Nelson will stay with you."_ _

__"You okay?" Liam whispers over Niall's ear._ _

__Niall startles, looking away from the glass as if it had had him in a trance._ _

__"Yeah. Fine," he says stiffly._ _

__Liam brushes a finger over his knuckles, hoping it's a bit comforting, at least enough to relax the fists Niall's making._ _

__"First round's on me tonight mates," Nick holds his hands up in victory when the door shuts behind him. Everyone cheers except for Niall. And Liam by uncomfortable default._ _

__Nick gives Mumford a few more minutes to write his statement before going back in to collect him for the holding cell. Everything seems to happen in slow motion after that. Mumford crosses the threshold between the interrogation room and the hallway and immediately looks around. He spots Niall, eyes widening, and Niall snaps._ _

__"You son of a bitch!"_ _

__Liam can't react fast enough when Niall tears from his side, rushing at Mumford. Luckily, Jesy's there to stop him before he can reach his fists to Mumford. Liam quickly pries him from her arms as he struggles against them both._ _

__"Niall, stop."_ _

__"You killed our friend!" He howls._ _

__"Niall, it's fine. We got him."_ _

__Mumford just looks away, letting Nick and Jesy escort him to the elevator._ _

__"No it isn't! You fucking bastard!"_ _

__"Liam, get him out of here!" Louis threatens._ _

__Niall fights against Liam's grip all the way to the stairwell, where he finally crumples as the door slams shut behind them, chest heaving. Liam lets him sink to the ground, holding him close._ _

__"It's gonna be okay," he promises, trying to block out the muffled sobs ringing off the walls. "It's all over."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__Mumford's arrest is in The Guardian the next day, and even though Harry will continue to deny it into the future, the story is his big break._ _

__Niall's unusually quiet and is keeping more to himself as he roams around Liam’s flat all day, but Liam can't blame him. So he lets Niall be and slips out the door unnoticed when Cowell calls and tells him to come to the Yard._ _

__Liam foolishly hopes it's not another case, because it's a Friday. Then he realizes that it might be the last time he ever steps foot into the Yard and pauses in the doorway, taking a deep breath to prepare for the worst._ _

__"Sir," Liam greets Cowell when he walks into his office. "You wanted to see me?"_ _

__"I noticed you didn't keep yourself out of the case."_ _

__"I did as much as I could. I just wanted to see it through."_ _

__Cowell exhales wearily._ _

__"I should have known. I actually did. I just hoped…"_ _

__Liam reluctantly pulls his badge and gun from his person and lays them on Cowell's desk, which earns him a stern look._ _

__"What's this?"_ _

__"Uhm. I thought. I broke the code. I should be terminated. Isn't that what you called me in for?"_ _

__Cowell pushes the gun and badge back to him._ _

__"No. You're a good kid, Payne. You mucked up, and bad, but I'd hate to see the force lose you. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."_ _

__Liam gulps._ _

__"Sir?"_ _

__Cowell heaves a very heavy sigh._ _

__"You and Horan are all over the papers. Even the bloody evening news is speculating about you two. All I can offer right now is a transfer right in the hopes that if you _do_ choose to pursue this relationship- which I highly suggest you don't- you two lay low and don't show your faces together. You can reapply back to the Yard within a year or two, after everything dies down. I suggest you take it."_ _

__Liam nods quickly, snatching his gun and badge before Cowell has a chance to change his mind._ _

__"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate this. You didn't have to."_ _

__Cowell looks at him with a hard glare._ _

__"No, I didn't."_ _

__And, well, Liam wasn't expecting a warm pat on the back for solving the case. So he'll take what he can get._ _

__"Oh, and Liam?"_ _

__"Yes, sir?"_ _

__"I hear the blokes down in Wolverhampton are looking for a decent Inspector."_ _

__

__**& &** _ _

__

__He's on the front steps leading up to his old house when his phone buzzes. He's grateful for the distraction. He pauses, taking the time to enlarge the picture in Niall's text._ _

__**A miracle I got them together in a photo! Finally home.** _ _

__The photo is of Niall and his parents, all smiling so wide it makes Liam smile too._ _

__Suddenly, the door swings open and his mum is standing right there in front of him, tears welling in her eyes._ _

__"Hi mum."_ _

__"Oh, I thought it was you, why are you just standing around on the step like that? Come here, I haven't seen you in- oh God."_ _

__She starts bawling as soon as he engulfs her in a big hug._ _

__"'M here."_ _

__She cries and cries until his father comes to the door, wondering what all the commotion's about until he sees Liam and joins in on the hug._ _

__"What are you doing here?" Karen finally pulls back, wiping the tears from her face just as new ones start to stream down. "How long are you staying? Oh, we have to call Ruth and Nicola, they'll be thrilled."_ _

__"How's a couple years sound? Not… with you guys of course, I'll find my own place to stay in-"_ _

__"Nonsense," Karen scolds._ _

__And Liam knows that she’s too happy and overwhelmed to ask the important questions right now. While he knows they’re going to come, it’s a relief to just be welcomed back home with open arms._ _

__When they finally come with dinner, Karen worrying if it’s got something to do with the Horan-Beasly case scandal, Liam shakes his head and tells a lie. Or, well, at least it feels like the truth to him._ _

__“Needed to come back. I missed you guys.”_ _


	2. Epilogue

 

From right to left: Niall Horan and Detective Inspector Liam Payne of Scotland Yard.

 

LONDON, APRIL 4, 2016- MEGA POPSTAR NIALL HORAN DATING LONDON'S SUPER SLEUTH LIAM PAYNE

 

BY: HARRY TOMLINSON

 

After years of fan speculation, grainy pictures of secret outings together and introspective song lyrics, Niall Horan finally made it official yesterday: he's off the market. The biggest musician in the world tweeted a photo of him and his boyfriend (pictured above) at the MTV Music Awards ceremony with this caption: "Two years ago this lad saved my arse! Love ya Detective Inspector!"

The news comes to us two weeks after Detective Inspector Payne returns to NSY from a two year stint in Wolverhampton. Previous to those two years, Detective Inspector Payne cleared Niall Horan's name from the Beasly murder.

Needless to say, this announcement is taking London, and the world, by storm. The couple, fan-named Niam, are the second biggest shocking get-together from the UK, out-shined only by Holmes and Watson of BBC's _Sherlock_.


End file.
